I Want To See Your Smile
by Desire.Syn
Summary: CAP 7 Ramen. SasuNaru . Kakashi Sensei envía a nuestros protagonistas a una misión, muy lejos.. sólos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te haces adicto a la sonrisa de una persona? ¿Y Sólo quieres verla una y otra vez, no importa cómo? Reviews.
1. Amigos

**Naruto **

Misao: Omg! Primera vez que escribo un fic de Naruto -Uu Y por Caps!! xD Dejen reviewwws ;w; bueno aqui va la historia y bla bla bla xD

Summary:Naruto, Sasuke, y Sakura tienen una misión como Genins. Pero por ALGUNA razón, Sakura es excluida de la misión, así que los dos 'Ninjas' se ven en la oblicación de ir.. ¿Solos? ¿De que se trata esta 'Misión'?

NaruSasu SasuNaru

Disclaimer: - Naruto no me pertenece... (Lamentablemente) hago esto por diversion porque se que no ganare ningun premio nobel ni nada por el estilo xD... Le pertenece a alguien que no recuerdo el nombre, etc etc...

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 1 .. Amigos .. **

Amanecía. Un lindo despertar... el molesto sol le pegaba en los parpados como diciendo: O-Te-Levantas-O-Te-Quemo-La-Cara. Odiaba esa sensacion, además que el calor era insportable como para permanecer acostado. Abrió con pesades sus oscuros ojos, frotandolos para despertarse mas rapido. Se levantó con paso torpe de la cama, sólo vestía pijama de la cintura para abajo, por no decir que eran shorts, ya que el calor insufrible le hacia imposible dormir con algo mas puesto. Bostezó con pereza y se decidió a Tomar una Ducha con agua fría.

El agua se sentía tan bien en su oscuro cabello, y realmente lo despertaba de ese calor endemoniado. Luego de ducharse tranquilamente se vistió, la ropa le quedó un poco señida al cuerpo pero eso realmente no importo mucho. Su cabello no lo secó, le gustaba sentir la cabeza fría.

Se dirigió a la cocina, saludó a Naruto que estaba sentado en la mesa (Literalmente, sentado sobre la mesa .-.) y abrió la puerta de su nevera, sacó un cartón de leche que estaba dentro y empezó a vertirla dentro de un vaso que...

Un Momento. ¿Naruto?

- Qué Demonios haces TÚ aquí??! - Sasuke con un poco de efecto retardado, reconocío la precensia de su 'amigo' en la cocina, la cual le parecía mas que extraña.-

- Vengo a Asesinarte... - Pero Sasuke le mandó una mirada horrible, como diciendo: No-enserio-que-haces-aquí-?- -... Bueeh, vine porque estaba preocupado -

- Estabas preocupado? De qué? -Sin entender mucho, Sasuke terminó de vaciar la leche en su vaso y empezó a beberla así fría. Mientras alzaba una ceja.. siempre tan guay el xD.

- Yo no, Baka. Kakashi-Sensei estaba preocupado! - Corrigió el rubio al darse cuenta que no sabía explicar la situación - Como ya ibas tarde al entrenamiento.. inclusó dos horas mas que él, me mando a ver que pasaba -

- Tarde? Que hora es? -Dijo mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa

- Ya pasan de las 12, eres un verdadero vago..Eh? Sasuke - Decía mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a molestar al otro picandole una mejilla con un dedo- Que irresponsable eres, Dattebayo!-

-Cállate. Pues ya ves que estoy bien, puedes irte, Usuratonkachi - Sin mas se apartó de Naruto y estaba apunto de salir de la cocina cuando...-

-No seas tan pesado.. de todos modos tenemos que ir con Kakashi-Sensei y...Sakura-Chaan! Vamos los dos juntos -

-Como quieras... dobe.

Y de mala gana los dos caminaron hasta donde sería el encuentro de su entrenamiento. Esta vez fue dentro de un bosque, dónde Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su inseparable libro, y Sakura ... no hacía nada.

- Oi!! Llegamoos! Sakura-Chaaan...! - Naruto alzaba felizmente las manos dando asi señas de que ellos seguían con vida. -

-_'Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan, maldito Dobe escandaloso...' - _Se quejaba mentalmente el vengador.-

- Bueno, al menos se han dignado a aparecer, Naruto, tardaste un montón. ¿Que sucedió? - El Sensei dejó su libro aparte y miró a los recién llegados -

- Nada importante, Kakashi-Sensei! El tipo estaba haciendo de vago - Puso su cara zorruna seguida de una burla, a lo que el agredido simplemente decidió ignorar. Naruto era un inmaduro.

Y sin mas que decir, Kakashi anunció que hoy no iban a entrenar, si no que iban a realizar una misión. Pero como 'castigo' y 'premio', Sakura estaba excluida. ¿La razón? Ella había hecho todo el entrenamiento mientras ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban, y como siempre sabía todo con antelación. No necesitaba de esto. (Bien, Sakura.. vete xD). Así que la chica muy feliz desapareció tan rápido como vino.

- Alto. Kakashi-Sensei!! Es decir que Sakura-Chan no vendrá? - Dijo dolidamente Naruto... Pero no por la razón que todos creen-

- Si tanto te molesto puedes caminar unos metros atrás mío, Dobe. - El mayor simplemente los ignoró.

Naruto se quedó completamente callado, y no contestó a aquella ofensa. Cosa extraña porque siempre era el primero en saltar a reclamar o a dar pelea, y se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, lo que causó mucho desagrado en el Uchiha. No era para tanto tampoco, además, la pelirrosa grita tanto que su voz quedaría grabada en cualquier cabeza 10 kilometros a la redonda, puede subsistir con eso. Además, tiene bastantes recuerdos mentales que también serían de ayuda. No necesita tener a la pelirrosa cerca para ser feliz. Almenos eso pensaba Sasuke,... y recapacitando, eso era bastante egoista, porque a él no le bastaba solamente con retener la voz de Naruto en su mente o visualizar recuerdos, el lo necesitaba cerca.

- Nee... Y de que va la misión, Kakashi-Sensei? - Preguntó Naruto fingiendo no ser afectado por el comentario del Uchiha-

- Bueno, es una misión de Rango B, tienen que ir al País del Incienso, dónde esta por realizarse la fiesta anual de la 'Lluvia de Fuegos Artificiales', pero este país ha tenido problemas con una que otra asociación terrorista, por lo que temen que les vayan a arruinar el Festival-

- Y...? - Naruto aun no captaba del todo -

- Serás dobe, osea que tenemos que ayudar a que todo esté bien y verificar que no hayan atentados en el festival. ¿Me equivoco? -

- Estás en lo correcto, Sasuke. - Naruto bufó, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante obvio- Y si todo está bien podrán quedarse a disfrutar del festival, les daré los detalles mientras nos encaminamos-

-Ahoraaa? Pero nisiquiera tengo mis cosas, Dattebayo!! -

- No es necesario, allá les darán lo justo y necesario, ahora vamos vamos!!! n.// - Kakashi los empujo por la espalda hasta dirigirse a la salida de Konoha- Se hospedarán en el Hotel Aizawa, den el nombre de Hatake Kakash en la recepcióni y les dejaran pasar. Ya he pagado su habitación

- Senseei!! Usted es genial! Dattebayo! - A Naruto le brillaron los ojitos, mientras que el Uchiha sólo sonrió al ver que tenían resuelto el tema del alquiler.

Y así, su maestro les dió un mapa, porque no pensaba mover un pie para llevarlos a un lugar tan lejano, pero aun asi, era sencillo y desifrable, obviamente se lo dió a Sasuke, quería que llegaran en una pieza, si se lo daba a Naruto, les podría pasar cualquier cosa.

El mayor se despidió de ambos muy alegremente y entró de nuevo a Konoha, dejandolo a ellos con muchas dudas y sin ninguna respuesta-

-... Vamos - Sasuke empezó a mirar el mapa, era realmente sencillo, pero se notaba que tenían mucho camino, y la verdad no tenia la mas minima gana de correr, asi que simplemente caminó. Seguido de Naruto, el cuál simplemente asintió con la cabeza, otra cosa extraña. Estaba callado. Naruto estaba callado!! Eso era algo que admirar. Pero si tenía que escoger entre admirar a Naruto por su silencio y escuchar la voz de él a cada momento, prefería escuchar su voz.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, y aunque no lo parecía, era sumamente irritante para Sasuke, a esta altura ya habría peleado con Naruto por cualquier estupidés. El rubio en cambio, estaba pensando, que tenía que realizar una misión con Sasuke por tiempo indefinido, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero seguramente terminaría cargandola mas de una vez. Y sin Sakura-Chan, quien lo regañaría sería él. Odiaba eso, de seguro las pocas veces que Sasuke le hablara sería para regañarlo -

- Sakura-chan... - Soltó en un suspiro, perfectamente audible para el otro. Asi que por esa razón el dobe andaba tan distraído. Je, interesante...-

- En que demonios estas pensando, Usuratonkachi? - Sasuke se detubo en seco, intentando parecer calmado, aunque la verdad tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara al rubio para que su cabeza se concentrara solamente en él y no en .. otras 'cosas'. (Seh, para Sasuke, Sakura es una cosa -)

- No es nada de tu incumbencia, Sasuke-teme - Naruto sonrió con expresión zorruna y feliz dando a entender que no era nada malo, o almenos eso era lo que queria aparentar. Y siguió caminando como si nada.

- ...Es algo que no puedes contarme? - Naruto simplemente siguió caminando, no contestó nada.

- ...Si te quedas parado ahí nunca vamos a llegar!! Dattebayo!! - Ahora si, una sonrisa sincera en la cara de Naruto, de esas de las que ya no hay, por alguna razón, sin esa sonrisa todo es mas tenso. Si Naruto no va a hablar, se conformaba con su sonrisa. El pelinegro se aseguro de alcanzarle el paso y dandole una palmada en la espalda le sonrió de medio lado-

- Usuratonkachi...-

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

-Esta es su habitación, jovenes n---n... - Una abuelita de mas de 200 años (o almenos eso parecía) los recibió en el hotel- Pero debido a que su sensei se ha negado a pagar un peso, solo hemos podido conseguirles esto.

La habitación... era blanca en su totalidad, tenía una television sobre una mesita, una alfombra de color gris claro, que cubría todo el piso, una planta en una esquina para resaltar el unico color. Un escritorio, un closet y una cama, y otra puertesita que daba al baño, claro esta.

- Disculpa, Oba-Chan, pero aquí hay sólo una cama, Dattebayo! - Al escuchar esto, a Sasuke casi le da un tick en el ojo

- Mis disculpas, señorito, pero sin dinero no les podemos ofrecer nada mas, bueno gracias por su trabajo nOn - y acto seguido la anciana desapareció-

_**Momento de Silencio **_

- Estupido Sensei! nos ha engañado! no ha gastado ni un peso en una habitación decentee! T T...- Naruto corría por toda la habitación, haciendo un escándalo- Kyaaa!!!

- Uruse! Dobe ... me estás rompiendo los timpanos - Ahí estaba, regañandolo otra vez. Sasuke se apoyó en una pared cruzado de brazos

- Gomen, Sasuke - Naruto simplemente se quedo quieto y suavizo un poco la voz, sentandose en la cama-

- Bien, supongo que nos iremos turnando la cama, el otro dormirá en ... dónde sea. -

- Hai! Me parece justo!.. Hechemos a la suerte quien comienza hoy-ttebayo !!! -El Uchiha simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y el rubio saco una moneda- Si Sale cara, yo gano, si sale cruz, Tu pierdes, Dattebayo!!! - El portador del Kyuubi sonreía feliz, esperando que callera con esa.

- Eso no tiene sentido, deseguro tu caes en ese truco pero yo no. Si sale cruz yo gano.

- "Mierda, no ha picado" Vale, si sale cara yo gano, pero duerme en la cama quien **pierda**!!!

- Hai hai como digas... Usuratonkachi. - Realmente a Sasuke no le importaba, después de todo a los dos le tocaría por igual. Que importa si antes o después-

Naruto tiro la moneda al aire, hasta que tocó el techo de la habitación y calló con mayor fuerza por haber rebotado en este. La moneda giraba sobre su propio eje y nunca caía. Y al momento de detenerse...

Salió cara.

- Salió cara Dattebayo!! He ganado!! -Naruto suspiró aliviado, había ganado!!-

- Cierto, has ganado, he perdido, creo que me toca la cama hoy. - Sonrió el Uchiha en forma de victoria.

- "Yo y mi bocota..."...-

Sasuke no dijo nada mas del tema y empezó a registrar la habitación. Y se fijó en el closet, tenía dos puertas.Abrió una de ellas y se sorprendió, al parecer esa era la ropa de Naruto. Se notaba, por los colores, las chaquetas parecidas, el pijama... Abrió la otra y ahí estaba su ropa, sus playeras.. pantalones.. todo! hasta estaba su otro par de zandalias. Abrió el primer cajón de 'su' closet, y ahí estaba tambien la ropa interior...-

- "Joder, ahora tendré que desinfectarla, quien sabe que manos la ha tocado" Agh.. Naruto! - El recién nombrado salió de su trance por haber perdido y miro al otro-

- Nani? -

- Tenías idea de esta misión antes de venir?

- Que me ves cara de adivino? Claro que no -ttebayo! - Se acercó el también al closet y abrió la otra puerta. Ohh! toda su ropa estaba ahí - Que amable es Kakashi-Sensei! TxT, a traido todo por nosotros al no poder pagarnos el alquiler.

- Deja de pensar estupideces, Dobe...-

Sasuke en una pose de chico guay, metió cada una de sus manos en sus respectivos bolsillos y se dirigió a la salida, con mucha calma, seguido de Naruto-

-Dónde vas?

-A reunir información? Creo que si estamos aquí tenemos que trabajar -

- Pero tengo hambreee! - ttebayo!

- Comeremos algo después, deja de quejarte... serás molesto -

Sasuke salió de la habitación, ubicada en el piso 5 del hotel, buscó con la mirada las escaleras, aún no conocía bien el edificio. Cuando las vió, estaban al final del pasillo, y se dirigió con mucha calma hacia ellas, mientras Naruto buscaba las llaves de la habitación para dejarla cerrada completamente. Luego de cerrarla como es debido.. (Se dió cuenta que Sasuke traía las llaves, y la puerta quedaba con seguro automaticamente al cerrarla) buscó al otro, Maldito, ya se le habia adelantado de nuevo. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo. Volteó y corrió para el otro lado, porque las escaleras no estaban ahí ( ¬¬Uu ) Y cuando vió a Sasuke bajando tranquilamente, corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzarlo, pero tropezó y se fué como bolita por las escaleras OxO pasando por al lado de Sasuke, quién solo vió como.. 'una bola anaranjada' caía hacia abajo. -

- "No puede ser él.. no puede ser tan idiota..." -

**PUM**

- Kyaaa!! Me dolió- ttebayo!!! T T -

- "Lo es..." - Sasuke apresuró un poco el paso, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras y ver a Naruto sentado sobandose la cabeza con una lágrimita en el ojo derecho. Suspiró al notar que no tenía remedio. Se posicionó frente a él y extendió su mano, esperando que captase el mensaje. - Levántate -

Naruto miró la mano de Sasuke y luego a él, la mano, y a él, sonrió ampliamente y la tomó para poder levantarse. Dió las gracias y se sacudió la ropa. El Uchiha se volteó y buscó la siguiente escalera dispuesto a seguir bajando, después de todo estaban en el piso 4. Se acercó a estas con un tinte en la cara, definitivamente, haría cualquier cosa para seguir sacandole sonrisas a Naruto. Giró un poco su cara para ver a su Usuratonkachi y decir algun comentario sarcástico, pero cuando lo vió, se dió cuenta que tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara y miraba su tobillo con preocupación -

- No haces mas que causar problemas, Usuratonkachi. Que pasa ahora? - Naruto parecía no haberle escuchado, pero cuando se dió cuenta, intentó pasar desprevendio-

-Ahh! Nada-ttebayo! me ha entrado una piedrita en la zandalia, pero ya la he quitado...-empiezo a caminar hacia las otras escaleras, disimulando un poco el dolor que sentía - Tsk -Hizo una mueca inconfundible -

-Te has lastimado...-

-Claro que no -ttebayo! Una piedrita no puede herirme el pie u ú -Que cabezota. Que no sabe que esta bien decir la verdad aveces aunque sea preocupante?. El ojinegro... nuevamente se puso de pie frente a Naruto, pero esta vez de espalda y flexionó un poco sus rodillas para quedar agachado-

- Sube ... te llevaré abajo-

- No me duele, Sasuke-teme, puedo solo_- _

_- _No he dicho que no puedas sólo, he dicho que te llevaré abajo ..-

Y sin mucho que reprochar, el portador del Kyubi paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sasuke para sostenerse y se subió a su espalda, mientras el contrario lo sujetaba para que no se resbalara. Se puso de pie completamente y empezó a caminar. No sentía nada, Naruto no era pesado, al contrario, era liviano, y era agradable cargar con el y sentirlo pegado a su espalda. Sin darse cuenta, el rubito apoyó su rostro en uno de los hombros de Sasuke, esbozando una triste sonrisa.. sintiendose una carga.

- Sasuke... -

- Mh? ... - El recién mencionado se sonrojo levemente al sentir el rostro y la voz del rubio tan cerca de él, pero el flequillo de su cabello no le permitía a Naruto darse cuenta de esto. Empezó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras, no se vayan a tropezar de nuevo -Qué pasa?

-Disculpa ... - El Uchiha se extrañó por la actitud del rubio, y giró su rostro para ver al del Kitsune, y se sorpendió.. unos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, y una sonrisa que demostraba el mismo sentimiento -

- De que te disculpas? -

- Siempre.. estoy siendo .. una carga, en especial para ti... - El rubito oculto un poco su rostro bajando la cabeza - ...

- ... Ya ves? No me equivoco cuando te digo que eres usuratonkachi - Sasuke volvió a mirar al frente para no caerse, pero estaba sonriendo, realmente, estaba aliviado en cierta forma... porqué Naruto estaba siendo sincero con el, y no mostrando las sonrisas falsas.-

- Eh? ..-

- Tienes razón, .. eres molesto, te metes en problemas.. dejas tu marca a cualquier lugar donde vayas...- Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, pero Sasuke simplemente continuó hablando - Pero ... no eres una carga ...-

- A no?

- No.. porque... - Sasuke realmente no quería decirlo -... Eres mi amigo - Pero lo dijo, era su amigo y haría cualquier cosa para que Naruto mostrara una sonrisa...pero.. solo eso. ¿Un amigo?

- Amigo.. tienes razón.. somos Amigos, Arigatou! Sasuke-teme!! - Mostró su sonriza zorruna, le quedaba muy bien, realmente al rubito se le subieron los animos. Tenía un amigo, un gran amigo. Pero realmente...¿Quería ser su amigo?. Sinceramente No. No quería ser su amigo.

_Quería ser algo mas_.

_**Continuará**_

Notas finales: 

O---O Mi primer Sasunaru!! T-T Qe emociooooon!! Aún no va tomando mucho contexto, pero se va notando la idea de la mision solos y todo eso oxo.. De verdad.. perdon por las faltas ortográficas xDDD. Y.. espero Reviews x3 -- shiii Reviews!!!!!

Y.. no se oo.. acepto criticas (constructivas), comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte... x-x no eso no xDD bueno bye w


	2. El Intruso

**Naruto **

Misao: Kyaaa!!! Gracias por dejarme todos esos reviews en tan poqueto tiempo, Los amo los amo xDDD

Por cierto, si que.. intentaré mejorar la redacción, es verdad, puedo ser atolondrada a veces y no explicarme con claridad ..

Esperare que no vuelva a pasar nn

NaruSasu SasuNaru . Es un Shounen Ai oO Nunca en mi vida he escrito un Lemon xD y si lle9o a escribir algo asi.. no será mas allá de unos toqueteos.. me da ver9uenza T-T

Disclaimer: - Naruto no me pertenece... (Lamentablemente) hago esto por diversió, porque sé que no ganaré ningun Premio Nobel ni nada por el estilo xD... Le pertenece a Kishi-Samaa -

**SEGUNDO DISCLAIMER**: HE TOMADO **DOS** IDEAS DE** FRUITS BASQUET, **QUE APARECEN EN ESTE CAPITULO, PARA QUE NO ME DEMANDEN POR DERECHOS DE AUTOR... además que quedaban bien en este fic.

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 2 .. El Intruso .. **

Sasuke ya lo había cargado bastante tiempo, ya casi llegaban a la planta principal del hotel. Pero su olor embriagante era un problema adictivo, si se huele una vez, hay que seguir oliendo hasta que no puedas mas!

- Sasuke... - Creo que eso era todo lo que podía soportar para no enloquecer -

- Mh? -

- Ya estoy bien, puedes bajarme.

Sasuke sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejando con cuidado al rubio de pie en el suelo, notó como aquella mueca de dolor ya no decoraba su rostro, seguramente el Kyuubi había hecho de las suyas. Y recuperando aquellos ánimos que siempre tenía de mas, empezó a correr hasta la recepción, seguido de un muy serio Uchiha, la verdad no tenía prisa, y si Naruto volvía a caerse por su torpeza...

Encantado volvería a cargarle.

- Anosa, Anosa!! Buscamos Información, Dattebayo! - La viejita de 200 años miraba asombrada como alguien podía hablar tan rápido, y repetir las mismas cosas a cada rato- Sobre aquel festival de los fuegos marginales!

- Artificiales, Dobe. ¿Esque nunca has visto uno? - El recién llegado (Si, con su gran velocidad... ha llegado recien a la recepción xD) tomo lugar a un costado de Naruto, y sin mirarle, sonrió con superioridad-

- ¡Claro que he visto fuegos marginales -ttebayo! - Naruto infló las mejillas haciendo un ligero berriche - No son esos que.. bueno que.. hacen... esos ... que.. Etto... -

- Son una especie de luces de colores que se encienden en el cielo, jovencito... - La anciana empezó a hablar luego de entender el estado de hiperactividad del rubio - generalmente se usan para celebraciones... En nuestro festival, son lo más importante, ya que con estos se inaugura y se clausura la celebración. Es algo que se ha mantenido por años es nuestro país...

- Mh .. - Declaración del moreno - Y porqué no nos cuenta de que se trata ésta fiesta, Señora? -

- Claro claro. Como bien muchos saben. El mes de Febrero tiene 28 días, pero cada cuatro años en nuestro calendario se forma el día 29 en el tan conocido Año Bisiesto. Cada año celebramos éste festival el 28, esperando con ansias el día 29, ya que se dice que trae buena suerte para todo el año en el amor y la paz. Y para recibir las buenas vibras, hemos de darle la bienvenida con fuegos artificiales. Ya que la pareja fundadora de nuestra aldea, se casó en un día 29. Era una pareja de hombres... Un rubio de ojos negros, era muy respetado por todos, y un Pelinegro de ojos azules. Jo jo jo ... -

- Genial - Dattebayo!! - Naruto como siempre saltaba con esa alegría en cada lugar donde cayera, de seguro no había entendido una pisca de todo lo que le había explicado la Anciana. Mientras que por la mente mas...'desarrollada' de Sasuke, solo se le cruzaba por la mente la pareja que habia fundado ese país.

- Jojojo, en verdad es raro que no hayas visto nunca algo como un fuego artificial, jovencito. Son muy comunes en las celebraciones como año nuevo para ver en familia.

Mierda, algo no estaba bien, aquella brillante sonrisa sincera se torno en una triste, pero aún asi sonrisa. Una triste sonrisa. Y eso definitivamente NO era bueno para Sasuke. ¿Quien se cree esta vieja decrep... Señora mayor para hacer sentir mal a Naruto?

- Etto¡Que si he visto **J**uegos Artificiales! Dattebayo!! - Naruto desvió un poco la mirada, mas bien sus ojos casi se veían vidriosos. ¿Que se sentirá ver algo así junto a las personas que quieres? ... - Es sólo que... -

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, su estómago pedía por comida, hace ya bastante que no comía, sus ánimos se fueron a freir monos al Africa. Odiaba eso. El portador del Kyuubi dió un suspiro, para volver a ret...-

- Nee Sasuke¿Dónde me llevas-ttebayo!!? - No alcanzó ni a terminar sus pensamientos, por que una de las manos del moreno había cogido fuertemente una de las propias, arrastrandolo fuera del hotel -

- Sólo... cállate. -

_**Sasuke's POV**_

- Sólo.. cállate. - Le repliqué, siempre se queja de todo, simplemente debería dejar que las cosas pasen. Pero con una ligera intención de sentir su piel un poco mas, apreto su mano con suavidad, mientras camino lentamente por el desconocido país, con Naruto trás de mí. Debe haber una de esas malditas cosas por aquí cerca.

Bingo. Ahí hay uno. Un puesto de Ramen. Me detengo y volteo a ver a Naruto, que sigue tras mío y sujentando mi mano, con un poco de nerviosismo creo, ya que está tiriando. Pero algo seguía mal en él. Algo que no lo dejaba ser Naruto.

No estaba sonriendo.

Sigo mirandolo fijamente, él mira hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo. ¿Que no se da cuenta que estoy intentando hacer un buen gesto por él?.. Aún así, no se ha dado cuenta donde estamos. Es más, dudo siquiera sepa que soy yo quien lo ha tomado desprevenido y arrastrado por el país buscando quién sabe que. Pero no importa. Valdrá la pena. Apreté un poco mas su mano, obligándolo a que me mirara. Y funcionó. Me miró con sus profundos ojos azules. Estaban tristes. Y sabía la razón.

Recordó la soledad que intentaba olvidar.

Hize una mueca, creo que la vió porque enseguida desvió su mirada. Esta vez jalé su mano hacia mí, provocando que se acercara, y así empezar a caminar de nuevo, esta vez dentro del local de comida.

-RAMEEEEEN!!!!! - Mierda, otra vés.. mis pobres timpanos. Bueno, así esta mejor. Estás feliz, sonriendo, y además tus ojos se ponen brillantes de solo pensar en Ramen. Condenado ramen, que suerte tienes. Suelto su mano con lentitud para que se de cuenta de ello. Y al parecer lo notaste. Me volviste a mirar... - Gracias Sasuke...-

- No hay de que, Dobe - Me senté en uno de los asientos de la barra, esperando que hicieras lo mismo, pero no te sentaste. Esta vez no te miré.. sólo alzé una ceja - Qué pasa?

- No.. no tengo dinero -

Y este dobe quien se cree que soy? No lo traje aquí para que pague su propia comida. Serás Usuratonkachi, Naruto. Mejor ignorar aquellos comentarios sin sentido. Levante mi mano para que él dueño de aquél local me viera y me atendiera-

- Oi! Dos especiales del día, porfavor -

- Marchando, joven !! - Y en menos de 5 minutos habian dos tazones gigantes frente a mi. Uno lo acomode en el asiento de al lado, esperando que Naruto captara la indirecta de sentarse a comer, no voy a ser tan directo tampoco. Y al parecer no necesitaba serlo, ya que cuando el tazón estubo ubicado en su lugar, se sentó inmediatamente.

- Gracias, Sas...!-

- Deja de darme las gracias, Dobe - Mierda, tube que desviar instintivamente la mirada para no chocarme con tus orbes azules, en ese caso habría explotado. ¿Porqué demonios me pasa esto contigo, Naruto?. Sin embargo cuando recapacité y te vi otra vez. Estabas sonriendo.

Me estabas sonriendo. Sólo a mi.

Joder, seguramente me sonrojé y lo notaste, pero al notar como te comías los fideos de tan preciado tazón de comida, lo dejé pasar. Y miré mi propio plato. ¿Para que había ordenado ramen si nisiquiera me gusta? Tiene sabor a calcetín.

- Sasuke, No vas a comer?...

**Normal's POV**

-Sasuke, No vas a comer? - Preguntó el rubio mientras engullía su ultimo y triste fideo. Que desperdicio!-

- No.. No me gusta el Ramen - Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.. eso era inhumano!

-Si no te gusta el Ramen...¿Porqué estamos aquí? -

Se hiso un silencio incomodo, el moreno miro delicadamente a Naruto, y le sonrió como pudo. Una linda sonrisa. Sería bueno ver esa sonrisa mas a menudo.

- Porque.. porque a ti si te gusta, Naruto. -

Hubo un silencio... El rubito se sonrojo más de la cuenta, y para disimularlo siguió comiendo Ramen, pero estaba feliz. Realmente estaba feliz. Y cuando estaba feliz, no podía disimular. El sonrojo ahora era leve, aún así cubría sus mejillas y acentuaba su brillante mirada, y por supuesto, una sonrisa, una sonrisa tímida, pero era sonrisa. Tomo el tazón gigante de ramen por la base, sintiendo como la tibiesa del plato cubría sus manos, y lo dirigió hasta su boca, ahora abierta conciderablemente, empezando a beber toda la sopa que yacía en aquel... ahora vacío tazón.

Mientras el moreno simplemente observaba.

Pero.. ¡Oh! Al momento de dejar el gran posillo devuelta a la barra... notó como por la comisura del labio del rubito, escurría una miserable gota de aquella sopa, una traviesa gota, deslizandose lentamente por uno de los costados de su boca. Así que por acto de reflejo, el moreno tómo aquella gota con su dedo meñique, y se la llevó directo a la boca, con una mirada inocente. Saboreando aquel gusto mezclado entre sopa y Naruto. Sabía bien.

Cuando se limitó a mirar al Rubio (después de terminar de saborearse, claro está), se dió cuenta que aquellas orbes celestes estaban clavadas en el suelo. Y su adorable carita estaba sonrojada. Otra vez. Al parecer Naruto era bastante sensible x3.

- Pe..pensé que no te.. que no te gustaba el ramen - Proncunció con dificultad.

- Mh? Pues no, no me gusta.- El moreno sonrió nervioso ante aquella afirmación - Pero aquella gota realmente sabía bien.

Y lo que se esperaba Sasuke era una alteración completa del muchacho rubio, gritos, chillidos, etc etc, todas las cosas ruidosas y atolondradas de parte de él, pero a cambio, Naruto simplemente puso su sonrisa zorruna y se quedo callado.

- Gracias, Sasuke.

**x x x x x x**

Al atardecer, Sasuke se encontraba hablando de nuevo con la abuelita de 200 años n-n Al parecer ésta le había cogido manía al pobre y le habría estado contado la historia entera de su vida.. La cual no era para nada corta. Nooo no era corta. El pobre Uchiha no hayaba como decirle cortésmente que la historia de como murió su 15º hamster le importaba menos que como preparar una cena para 10 personas en 5 minutos. Lamentablemente la mente de Sasuke volaba muy lejos.. así que simplemente asentía a todo lo que aquella anciana dijiera.

- Que cree usted que estubo bien, Uchiha-Kun? ...--

- Ah? si..si...Seguro-

-Qué?! Pero si ocacionó la guerra entre todos los paises!! -

El pobre Sasuke miraba a todos lados buscando su salvación. Y vió a Naruto, cargando por lo menos 10 cajas muy pesadas, y se notaba que le costaba trabajo, ya que caminaba bastante tambaleado, y con muy poco equilibrio. Deseguro era para ayudar al Festival. Ese niño siempre andaba en toda partes. Pero ahora estaba ahí en buen momento -

- Disculpe, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi compañero...-

- Pero Uchih...!-

No dejo terminar a la pobre y 1 segundo mas tarde estaba intentando quitarle algunas cajas a Naruto para ayudar, o simplemente para usarlo de excusa -

- Que yo puedo, Dattebayo!! - Pero el terco de Naruto no quería ayuda -

- No he dicho que no puedas!! Joder, Usuratonkachi, Dame acá!

- Que noo!!-ttebbayo!

Pero como Sasuke empezó a forcejear, y Naruto a intentar adueñarse de esas cajas, todas cayeron al suelo en un mal movimiento, rompiendo todas las botellas de cristal que habían dentro y desparramando la gaseosa contenida a su vez en aquellos frascos, la cual empezó a escurrirse a los pies de cierta persona...(No, no era la ancianita xD)

-Kyaa! Disculpa,-ttebayo!

-Qué demonios haces tu aquí? - El Uchiha mandó una mirada desafiante al extra en esa escena, llamésmole Gaara.

-Nada que te importe, Uchiha ... - Y así con su mirada de tipo malo, se cruzó de brazos y le dió una mirada a Naruto, de pies a cabeza, examinandolo, ... fijandose en cada detalle.. pero rápidamente.

-Nee, Gaara, de verdad, Que haces aquí?, Dattebayo! - decía mientras intentaba pasar por alto aquel desastre de cristal, gaseosa y cajas deformadas en el suelo -

-Me han mandado a una misión para proteger el Festival que comenzará en unos días - .. Al escuchar la explicación de Gaara, al Uchiha se le hinchó una vena. No sólo le respondía a Naruto rápidamente, si no que también compartían misión, pero eso es algo que Gaara nunca sabría-

- Enserio??! Nosotros también-ttebayo!! -

-_ 'Estúpido Usuratonkachi' - _El pobre vengador soltó un suspiro, realmente aquel rubio se precipitaba a todos su planes.

Mientras se encargaban de huir de la recepción del hotel estropeada por su culpa, Naruto hablaba animadamente con Gaara, (Y por esto me refiero a que Naruto hablaba, Gaara sólo escuchaba atento a las estupideces que el rubito decía. Eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto xD), y a cierto peliazul esto le caía como patada en el estómago. Si Gaara quería venir y robar a un compañero de equipo, que se llevara a cualquiera menos a Naruto, pero como eso ya estaba dado por hecho, el Uchiha tomó un rumbo distinto, teniendo como objetivo recopilar un poco mas de información acerca de esas bandas terroristas que amenazaban con arruinar tan preciado festival. Despues de todo¿Para eso estaban ahí, verdad? -

Pero si se dirigía al hotel de nuevo, se encontraría con la señora que no lo dejaba en paz, así que optó por utilizar otros medios. Se dirigió hasta la casa del Feudal que los había contratado (Hasta ahora sólo sabía su nombre) -

Al llegar a aquella casa, vió que era realmente... espaciosa (por no decir gigante). Las decoraciones extravagantes se notaban incluso desde afuera, grandes cascabeles coglando de los pilares a la entrada principal, los cuales indicaban suerte para aquellos que caminaran entre estos. Sudo gotita y caminó lentamente hasta aquella puerta doble de madera refinada con diseños sumamente delicados a los costados, tocando con monotonía la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran. Tardaron unos minutos, por lo que estaba por retirarse. Pero cuando empezó a girar sobre su eje para devolverse a su habitación, las estruendosas puertas de aquella casona empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

**x x x x x**

Era realmente tarde, ya debían pasar de las 23.30 y Sasuke aún no llegaba a aquella habitación compartida, el rubio se empezó a preocupar, pero al mismo tiempo penso que era algo rasonable, realmente estaban en aquel lugar para trabajar, no para dormir. Y lanzó un suspiro. Se acercó al marco de la ventana cerrada, deslizando a un lado las cortinas para ver el cielo despejado que mostraba todas aquellas estrellas brillantes. Quizás si las contaba todas gastaría suficiente tiempo esperando a Sasuke, y asi no se daría cuenta y el tiempo simplemente pasaría y Sasuke volvería.

- 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. No, esa es una luciernaga.. ¿En que iba? Oh bueno... 1..2..3..4..5..6..7 ... - Y estubo así un rato, aveces contaba las mismas estrellas sin darse cuenta, aveces estaba en el numero 50 y se saltaba al 70, pero era su modo de contar...- 96..97..98..99 ...100 ..-

Y al contar la estrella numero 100, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke realmente cansado, su respiración se veía agitada y gotas de sudor resbalavan por su perfecto rostro. Y se volvió a preocupar. Le inspeccionó con la mirada, verificando que no tenía heridas, ni un rasguño.. nada, solo se veía cansado. Eso realmente era aliviante.

- Dónde estabas, Sasuke-Teme!! -

- Estaba haciendo lo que nos ordenaron para ésta misión. Mantener el orden, Dobe -

- Ahh... - Pero encaró una ceja cuando se dió cuenta hacia donde estaba caminando el moreno - D..dónde vas??!! -

- Qué no es obvio? La gente normal se baña a diario, simplemente voy a ducharme -

- No.. no creo que sea buena id...-

Pero el extrañado Uchiha no le hizo caso y posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño, el cual giró solo, y vió como una persona la abría desde adentro.

- QUE DEMONIOS!!?? -

Desde dentro del baño, salió Gaara, envuelto en una toalla. Aparentemente había terminado de bañarse, ya que además de tener el pelo totalmente mojado, desde el interior de aquel cuarto higienico (xD) salían matas de vapor, las cuales eran muestras OBVIAS que aquél intruso estubo ahí dentro. (Joer, tantas pruebas que necesita Sasuke para darse cuenta xD)

- Etto.. Gaara se quedará en nuestra habitación-ttabayo.. - Naruto sudó gotita al ver que Gaara no mostraba ninguna molestia por el grito del Uchiha, simplemente se mantubo neutral, como si la opinion de Uchiha fuera lo que menos le importa en el mundo (Y no lo es? xD) -

- Y Porqué!!?? -

-Etto, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero Gaara dijo que su aldea también se rehusó a pagar una alcoba, así que Kakashi sensei ofreció esta habitación para los tres.. despues de todo, donde caben dos, caben tres, Dattebayo!! ..-

Imposible, Imposible, Imposible. Ahora además de tener que soportar una molesta misión con Gaara, dormiría bajo el mismo techo que el, y peor aún, Gaara dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Naruto!. Y Peor aún! éste tipo no duerme.. es decir...

- _'Debo estar atento que no le haga nada extraño a Naruto durante la noche...'-_ Ahora tendrían un Intruso en la habitación.

_**Continuará**_

Notas finales:

Kyaa!! Aquí va el se9undo cap n----n Ojalá les guste xD Kyaa Gaara a llegado para meterse entre estos dos OwOU Pobre Sasuke, no lo aguantará xD.. O si??

Y yo me he cargao el día del Festival un 29 de Febrero xD.. (vease es mi cumpleaños ;O;) creo q todos saben q ese dia sta cada años o.o

Muchas gracias por dejarme semejante cantidad de Reviews n---n Son lo mejor ;O;

Quienes hayan adivinado los dos momentos Fruits Basquet tienen un premio -- xD Nee mentira mentira, no tengo premio

Cualquier comentario, critica, alabanza, mala ostia, virus, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte.. por medio de un Review xD!

**Dejenme Reviews o haré que Naruto se enamore de Gai-Sensei o.Ó!! xD!**


	3. La Noche

**Naruto **

**Notas capítulo:**

Holaa!! -- Acá vuelvo con el 3º cap! n-n Muchas gracias a las 8 personas q dejaron Reviews en el cap anterior x3 y tb gracias a los que lean :3

Muchas gracias por leer owo bueno acá sigue el fic xD

**Disclaimer.**- Naruto no me pertenece... (Lamentablemente) hago esto por diversió, porque sé que no ganaré ningun Premio Nobel ni nada por el estilo xD... Le pertenece a Kishi-Samaa -

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 3 ... La Noche ... **

Aquella noche las cosas iban a estar un poco.. mal por así decirlo, la verdad esque a Naruto no le importaba que Gaara se hospedara en su habitación, de hecho era bueno. Su relación con el iba en progreso, ya no querían matarse simplemente al verse y sus conversaciónes eran estables, nop. Definitivamente para Naruto no sería un problema.

Pero para Sasuke, si que lo era.

Tener a esa mata de arena y pelos rojos dándose vuelta por toda aquella habitación... (pequeña habitación) en la noche, con sus feos ojos verdes deborando a Naruto en cada mirada, si era un problema. Pero no sólo eso.. si no que no hallaba una razón convincente para que lo fuera, es decir.. es Naruto.. es sólo Naruto ¿Verdad? Le molestaba por el hecho que era su compañero y su amigo, SUYO, aunque sonara un poco enfermizo, era SU compañero... Si, debía ser por eso, ninguna otra razón especial.

Aunque debía permanecer tranquilo, Sasuke sabía, muy a su pesar, que Gaara era bastante inteligente y no intentaría hacerle algo a Naruto cerca de él, ya que seguramente se esperaba un combate a muerte. ¿Eso significaba que tendría que vigilarlo cuando esté sólo con Naruto también¡Rayos! Quizás si podía permanecer tranquilo durante la noche, sólo quedaba dejarlo pasar por alto, y NO dejar que estas mínimas cosas le desconcentraran de su misión, en algún caso de fallar... ¿De quién sería la culpa¿De él por distraerse¿De Naruto por distraerlo¿O de Gaara simplemente por no tener a nadie mas a quien culpar?.

Definitivamente la culpa sería de Gaara.

Pero aunque Gaara extrañamente tendría la culpa, no fracasaría la misión, simplemente cuidaría que él estúpido y extraño festival se diera correctamente, y luego marcharse a casa lo más pronto posible. No era mucho pedir.

Mientras más se sumía en sus pensamientos, olvidaba completamente al resto de los habitantes en aquél cuarto, Donde el rubio y el pelirojo hablaban sin dar mas de 2 segundos de silencio. Realmente no le molestaba, nisiquiera estaba escuchando. Pero sería mucho mejor que Naruto estubiera hablando con él. Últimamente se había puesto muy posesivo.. debía arreglar eso en alguna ocación. Oh bueno.

- Oe, Sasuke, vas a ocupar la cama o no? ¬¬ - Esa voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, miró al escandaloso rubio, ciertamente ya tenía sueño y el seguía de pié con su espalda reposando en una de las paredes, ciertamente ya le dolía un poco.. era el cansacio. No era mala idea dormirse en ese mismo instante.

- Claro que si, dobe. Deja de presionarme, con un demonio - Esa voz había sonado un poco.. ¿Antipática? seh, antipática era la palabra, fué ciertamente ruda, tanto a un extremo que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño y arrugara un poco la nariz ante aquella fea reacción por parte de su amigo.

- Vale, no tienes que enojarte - Suspiró. El rubito suspiró pesadamente. Y bajó un poco la cabeza, no demasiado, sólo una pequeña inclinación, rascandose por detrás de la nuca intentando entender aquel extraño comportamiento. Y cada uno de estos movimientos no fué desapercibido por Sasuke, ciertamente le tomo unos segundos recapacitar que su enfado estaba recallendo en Naruto, y eso no era bueno, y ésta vez fué el quien suspiró -

- ... Perdón -

Gaara miró atentamente la escena, la verdad es que si eran escandalosos a su manera.. si uno decía 'si', el otro decía 'no', y si llegaban a decir ambos 'no', uno decía 'si' de todos modos, y eso era bastante divertido.. realmente divertido. Además, el Uchiha acababa de demostrar un dije de humanidad en su personalidad, se había disculpado muy a su pesar, y eso era algo digno de ver, a lo que el pelirojo esobozó una sonrisa, la cual fué ignorada por los dos conflictivos.

La lamparita colgante, única fuente de luz en aquél cuarto, realmente no ayudaba mucho, su brillo era tenue y no iluminaba suficiente, por lo que muchos rincones de la habitación seguían en las sombras. Pero aún se divisaba minimamente la sonrisa zorruna que Naruto había formado en su rostro al escuchar la última palabra dicha por el Uchiha, y la complice mirada que éste dirigía al suelo.

Realmente era bastante divertido.

Luego de ojear por última vez la habitación, el Uchiha procedío a coger su pijama, el cuál se encontraba en el closet y empezar a quitarse su camisa azul cuello ancho lentamente... (Con poca vergüenza xD de todos modos, a nadie le hace mal ver menudo cuerpazo :3) y tirarla ensima de la cama con menor importancia, y procedío a colarse su camisa de dormir. Cada uno de éstos movimientos eran evitados con Gaara, quién prefería mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, pero a la vez eran apreciados y deborados con la mirada por parte de un inocente Naruto, el cuál sólo se entretenía mirandole desde el piso.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves, Usuratonkachi? - Reparó en preguntar, una vez se dió cuenta que insistentes orbes azules le miraban de pies a cabeza, no sin antes tragarse su sonrojo para que evitara salir a flote -

- No te estoy mirando, Sasuke-Teme - Al decir esto desvió infantilmente la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras inflaba las mejillas chistosamente, con un dije rojo en ellas.

Y aprovechó ese momento de distracción de Naruto para cambiarse rápidamente los pantalones por los correspondientes de pijama, si también le hubiera estado observando se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, por qué por mas que Konoha entera pensara que el era único con su actitud de 'Soy-El Gran-Sasuke-Uchiha-Y-Pateo-Traseros', aún era humano, tenía sentimientos, y la vergüenza era uno de ellos. Así que rápidamente se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con la frasada hasta la cabeza.

- Buenas Noches, Sasuke - Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso. Ese dobe, siempre reparando en cosas mínimas que hasta el olvidaba -

- Buenas Noches, Dobe - Naruto hizo morritos, y luego miró a Gaara, el cuál, para su sorpresa, le miraba insistentemente, como esperando a que hiciera algo ... pero no entendía el que - Qué pasa, Gaara?

- No vas a cambiarte? - Frase dicha a propósito, Tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke (el cuál estaba escuchando, obviamente) se le crisparon los nervios, a Naruto.. porque aunque hubiera estado en situaciónes peores o parecidas, le daba vergüenza cambiarse delante de otras personas, y a Sasuke, por querer ver a ese dobe cambiandose, y por el enfado que le producía saber que Gaara también quería verlo -

- Etto, claro... - haciendose el desentendido, fué al lado contrario del closet y sacó su pijama de zorrito, le encantaba ese pijama... se lo había dado Iruka-Sensei y le tenía mucho aprecio. Se volteó y para su sopresa, Gaara ya no estaba. Quizás había entrado al baño.

Un poco mas tranquilo, ya que seguramente Sasuke estaba durmiendo (mentiraaa xD) y Gaara en el baño, nadie le vería, y empezó a quitarse su chamarra anaranjada, y tirandola despreocupadamente al suelo, dejándo ver aquella ajustada maya que se adaptaba a cada centimétro de su cuerpo perfectamente. Y aquél ojinegro no perdía detalle, si bien Naruto pensaba que estaba durmiendo, pues era menso, porque de dormido tenía sólo su sentido común, ya que no tenía intención de perderse dicho espectáculo. Pocas veces había visto a Naruto sin su chamarra, y ahora que lo miraba bien, debía dejar de usarla un tiempo, se ve mejor sin ella.

Observó también como el rubito se la quitaba lentamente, y dejaba ese abdomen plano y deborable a la vista, si.. realmente era un fiel espectáculo. Dicha maya también calló al suelo, olvidada junto a la chamarra. El Uchiha recorrió cada centimetro de piel del torso ahora desnudo de ...

¡ALTO!

Eso no estaba bien.. realmente no estaba bien¿Acaso estaba deleitandose con...el cuerpo de Naruto? eso no estaba bien, y no era sano para su salud mental. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió la cara en la almohada, dicho gesto le señaló a Naruto que Sasuke aún estaba despierto, por lo que prosiguió a terminar de cambiarse lo más rápido posible, y cuando finalizó colocandose su gorrito, Gaara salió del baño, pero para su sopresa, también traía una muda de ropa distinta... ( por apariencia xD Gaarita no duerme ).

Gaara se enterneció inmensamente al ver al Kitsune con un pijama como ese.. la verdad es que sonrió y pensó en hacer un comentario que molestara al Uchiha, ya que sabía que estaba despierto pero pensó en no armar jaleo, la verdad es que no quería hacer ruido, así que sólo prosiguió a sentarse en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo.

**x x x x x x x **

Pasaban de la 1.30 A.m. almenos suponía eso. Naruto no hayaba como dormir, así que se paseaba por la habitación a cada rato, Gaara se mantenía en el marco de la ventana, descansando sus ojos, haciendo caso omiso al escándalo que el Uzumaki hacía, y Sasuke a su vez, contaba del 1 al 100 repetidas veces para ignorar a aquel molesto perturbador pero no podía...

- ¡¡Ya!! Usuratonkachi! Haz silencio! - El Uchiha por inercia se levanto de golpe de la cama, quedando sentado en ésta, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el abdomen, mientras las apretaba con insistencia -

- Cállate, Sasuke-Teme, no ves que no hayo como acomodarme? ¬¬ - El sobreviviente del clan lanzó un suspiro muy notorio, se frotó a pesar las sienes.. como si de ese modo pudiera pensar mejor y se levanto de la cama por completo, haciendo que el ojiazul encarara una ceja - ¿Qué?

- Acuéstate -

Silencio.. varios segundos de silencio.. Gaara internamente se reía, mas ni los grillos eran dignos de aparecer en tal escena, Naruto sinceramente.. no entendía. ¿Sasuke le había ofrecido la cama? Nah, quizás lo malinterpretó y empezó a pensar de nuevo.. y al no encontrar una respuesta lógica.. decidió preguntar -

- Huh? - Vale, eso no era una pregunta, pero igual contaba como una -

- Que uses la cama, dobe. Yo dormiré en el suelo hoy -

- Pero que dices, Dattebayo? -

- Digo que harás menos escandalo acostado y yo podré dormir de todos modos -

Aunque esas palabras fueron duras, no lo sonaros, mas bien, Sasuke usó un tono de voz muy suave y comprensivo.. Extrañamente no sonaba enfadado ...¿DÓNDE ESTABA SASUKE Y QUE HABÍAN HECHO CON ÉL?

Vale, quizás si era Sasuke, pero para Naruto seguía siendo raro, mas estaba feliz por aquella cálida y linda preocupación y muestra de cariño. Poco a poco el moreno mostraba su lado humano, pocas veces, pero lo hacía -

- O te apuras o me vuelvo a acostar, Dobe - Eso sobre saltó al rubito sacándolo de sus pensamientos -

- Ahh, si disculpa-ttebayo ... - Y prosiguió a saltar sobre la cama, dando algunos rebotes y escuchando los rechinidos de los resortes, como si fueran a romperse. Pero no pasó nada, a pesar de no ser de muy buena calidad, era cómoda y tibia, a comparación que el clima estaba un poco frío por las noches. Se dejó caer de espaldas en esta, sumergiendo su cabeza en la almohada, mirando hacia el techo. - Sasuke ...-

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Dobe? - El recién nombrado ya estaba sentado contra una pared, buscando una forma 'cómoda' para dormir ...

- Gracias ... - A lo que el Uchiha simplemente sonrió y le dió una última mirada a Gaara, parecía no tener ganas de moverse de aquél marco, así que no se preocupó por él. Por último cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos para abrigarse un poco más a si mismo y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para dormir. El frío era notorio, por lo que involuntariamente frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para reaccionar un poco mas ante el calor. ¿Así iba a dejar que Naruto durmiera? Que bestia era. Abrió los ojos de golpe de repente sintió como una sedosa tela se posó sobre el con delicadesa, cubriéndolo del frío, y miró al procedente de esa acción - Gracias, Sasuke... Pero no es justo que duermas aquí -

El aludido miró a Naruto y parpadeo varias veces.. ahora era a él a quien le costaba entender la situación, ahora.. abrigado con aquella sábana que segundos antes había estado cubriendo a Naruto, su corazón se acelero ligeramente.. sólo ligeramente, pero igualmente iba mas rápido, sentía un escosor en la garganta y sentía una débil tensión en el estómago. ¿Porqué se sentía tan expuesto al tenerlo cerca¿Sólo a Naruto?

- Serás Usuratonkachi, te acabo de decir que te acuestes -

- ¡Pero esque no puedo! Sasuke.. no seas cabezotas! Dattebayo!! - Una venita se hinchó en la frente del moreno

- Cabezotas? Yo?! tu eres el que no acepta una ayuda! Usuratonkachi! ¬¬

- ¡¡¡Y tu eres quien no la acepta de vuelta-ttebayo!!!!

- Sólo ve y acuestate, Dobe! ¬¬

- ¡¡Deja de llamarme Dobe!! Sasuke-Teme! - Y ahí estaban de nuevo, si Sasuke era molesto, Naruto también respondía las ofensas, pero la diferencia es que el chillaba, gritaba, hacia pataletas y todas esas ruidosas -

- ¡¡¡OCUPEN LOS DOS LA ESTÚPIDA CAMA!!! MALDITA SEA! - Cierto.. Gaara también estaba ahí, y el pobre se estaba toda tragando la pelea. ¿Qué clase de mente tenían esos dos? Era una buena escena, tranquila.. ambos estaban bien, y de un segundo a otro se están gritando.

La parejita miró soprendida a Gaara, el cuál también los miraba con cara de enfado.. de esas que te crispan los nervios... luego pensaron ¿Compartir la cama? (N/A: Eaah! Hentaieses fuera xD) No es que fuera tan terrible tampoco.. ya habían hecho cosas parecidas en el pasado... pero en ese entonces a ninguno se les estrujaba el estomago al mas mínimo roce.. y eso hacia una gran diferencia!

Naruto miró a Sasuke como esperando aprobación, ya que sus propios ojos sólo mostraban un poco de vergüenza, pero al ver q el moreno no le miraba, decidió a hablar -

- No es que sea tan terrible, Dattebayo - Ahora si, el moreno miró a Naruto, el cual simplemente alzó los hombros -

- Es mejor que quedarnos ambos en el suelo ... - Sasuke hablo con indiferencia, pretendiendo que no le importaba -

- Vale, ahora acuéstense y cállense ¬¬ par de cotorras

Naruto y Sasuke sudaron gotita, realmente Gaara estaba de mal humor por las noches, pero era comprensible.

El primero en ponerse de pié fue Sasuke, seguido de Naruto, el cuál cogió la sábana que había sacado para arropar a su compañero, y la coloco de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

- ¡Pido el lado derecho! Dattebayo!! - Dijo esto cuando Sasuke ya estaba poniendo un pie dentro del lado derecho de la cama, lo que provocó que sacara el pié y se hinchara otra venita en su frente -

- Usuratonkachi.. eso no importa, yo ocuparé el lado derecho ¬¬ -

- _"Mierda.. ahí van otra ves..." -_ Triste pensamiento de Gaara xD-

- Y si no importa porqué debes de ocupar tu el lado derecho, Nee!!??

- Porque yo llegué primero! Ya cállate, deja de quejarte por todo!!

- Muévete Sasuke-Teme! Yo duermo de este lado!! - dicho esto le dió un leve empujoncito -

- No me apartes dobe! Quítate!

- ¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!

**x x x x x x x **

Quién se lo hubiera imaginado, Naruto y Sasuke controlados por Gaara, pero era bueno que él estubiese ahí.. si no sus estúpidas peleas durarían horas hasta el amanecer, alfinal Naruto estaba durmiendo del lado derecho de la cama. Si, Naruto ganó de modo justo y honrado al Piedra papel y tijeras. No ganó 2 de 3, ya que Sasuke pidió la revancha, 3 de 5, 4 de 6, 5 de 7! Y Narutó ganó una y otra vez. Quizás Sasuke debía dejar de hacer 'Tijeras' tan seguido xD.

Pero no se quejaba, realmente le era agradable compartir dichoso espacio con Naruto, mas si el rubio se encontraba dormido, Sasuke contaba con sus 5 sentidos despiertos. Tenía a su mejor amigo frente a él, bueno... Realmente Naruto le estaba dándo la espalda pero no es el punto. Sonrió, realmente no entendía nada... Era su amigo, era su rival.. peleaba con él cada vez que podía.. pero era porque el Dobe se las buscaba.. sentía una presión en el estómago cada vez que lo tenía cerca y le escocía la garganta. Justamente como ahora, aunque era leve, porque Naruto estaba durmiendo.. aún así se sentía extraño.

Por otro lado el rubio, al darle la espalda intencionalmente podía estar nervioso a gusto, si mas bién su cuerpo temblaba de frío, sus manitos lo hacían de pura vergüenza al sentir la respiración del otro golpeando levemente su nuca. Aquella respiración tibia, calentaba su cuello y de paso hacía conexión con sus mejillas, rojas también por aquél contacto indirecto. ¿Porqué justo ahora? Con Sasuke nunca habían pasado mas de unas peleas, amenazas de muerte, matanzas y aquél beso a los 12 años.. pero aún así, con todos esos recuerdos, justamente ahora, se le escocía la garganta. Decidió que era mejor aún.. la idea de quedarse viendole de frente, su cara era menos sencible que su cuello de todos modos, y así le hiso, pero se sorprendió al ver lo siguiente...

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos.. mirándole.. muy intensamente...

- No puedes dormir, Dobe? -Articuló lo más inaudible posible.. ya que sabía que el procedente de la arena seguramente estaba escuchando y lógicamente quería evitar eso -

- Ahm.. - Susurró el rubito - No es eso, hace un poco de frío .. es todo - Mintió ¿Qué mas iba a decirle? .. 'No puedo dormir porque estás muy cerca mío' obviamente no. Además de todos modos hacía frío, no es que fuera una gran mentira.

- ...Ven - Fué lo último que escuchó de la boca del Uchiha antes que éste pusiera una mano en su cintura y le acercara a él levemente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran ante tal contacto, mientras con la otra mano acomodaba la cabeza del rubito en su pecho, proporcionandole calor humano. El rubito podía jurar que sentía unas caricias en sus cabellos también. Se sentían.. cálidas, se sentían bien, lentamente fué cerrando los ojos. En sus mejillas se formaba un leve rubor.. totalmente leve, no se sentía nervioso. Al contrario, se sentía mejor que nunca, ya no hacía frío .. definitivamente No.

Mas el Uchiha fué el que no entendía sus acciones, pero ya no les importaba entenderlas, sólo sabía que estaba ahí para proteger a aquél ojiazul. Sin más, mandando su sentido común al diablo, apolló levemente su barbilla contra los cabellos del rubio, buscando una poscición cómoda para dormir, abrazó mas por la cintura al pequeño dobe, atrayéndolo un poco mas contra su cuerpo. Sintió como el rubió soltó una especie de ronroneo, mientras acomodaba su cabeza más en el torso de Sasuke, como buscando calor. El Uchiha simplemente cerró los ojos, en una calma absoluta, lo tenía claro. Estaba para proteger ese ojiazul, y a él y su sonrisa. Dió un leve suspiro.

Y sencillamente durmieron.

**Continuará**.

**Notas finales: **

xD Jah! A que ha kedao bien? - Ojalá sigan dejando reviews. Bueno acá hay una aclaración.

- Se preguntarán. ¿Porque si Gaara está practicamente en la ventana no tiene frío? nn pues al ser del pais de la arena, las temperaturas como en un desierto bajan considerablemente O.O Por lo q esta muy acostumbrado xDD

Bueno, eso es todo xDD Dején Reviews.

**Cada vez que dejas un review salvas a un Fan Sasunaru de la muerte**


	4. El Regalo

**Naruto **

Bueno, aqui vengo con otro de mis caps :3 esperando les guste

x Naruto y todos sus sexys (y algunos no tan sexys) personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, yo sólo los he tomado para.. bueno.. esto x3

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 4 ... El Regalo ... **

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, la verdad es que pensaba que su despertar sería como en las películas, con el sol golpeando su cara hasta que despertase... los estúpidos pajaros cantando a la par de la salida del sol o cosas asi. Pero al contrario, sólo sintió un frío indescriptible, y al girar un poco su rostro para ver por la ventana, (la cuál seguía ligeramente abierta) y la visión fué un cielo totalmente gris .. y algunas gotas de lluvia callendo desde las inmensidades del cielo. Pensó en levantarse cuando realizo en aquella cabezita rubia durmiendo tranquilamente contra su pecho, apegado a él, ligeramente acurrucado contra su torso... mientras que él, sin darse cuenta, le estaba abrazando .. rodeandole delicadamente por la espalda... impidiendo que se alejaran de él.. visto de ese modo.

Optó por volver a dormir.

Además.. los días de lluvia son para dormir hasta tarde ¿Verdad? O almenos eso era lo que pensaba el resto del mundo, ya que el Uchiha se levantaba temprano aunque hubiera tormenta de nieve y esta hubiera colapsado la entrada de su casa. Pero esta vez haría una exepción, el frío pasaba ligeramente desapercibido al apegarse mas al cuerpo contrario, el calor humano era mucho mejor que el calor artificial. Apolló una de sus mejillas ligeramente sobre algunos de los cabellos rubios que escapaban de aquél chistoso gorrito, causando que la respiración cálida de Naruto le diera completamente en el cuello -

- _"¿Pero que.. estoy haciendo...?" - _Se preguntó internamente el Uchiha, mientras cerraba los ojos.. mas no se apartaba, aquella.. 'cosa' que sentía en su interior se provocaba solo con Naruto.. no era muy fuerte, pero si era efectiva -_ " Mierda.. tengo que alejar a Naruto..."_

Pero bien como se dice, las cosas que tienes que hacer no siempre las quieres hacer, y si no las quieres hacer pues no las haces. Sasuke sabía que aquella cercanía tan íntima que estaba consiguiendo con el rubio no era normal, no era buena... pasaba de largo su estatus moral!.. ¿Pero a quién le importa?.. a nadie. Lo que hacía con el en estos momentos no era simplemente compartir una cama.. estaban perturbando notoriamente el espacio personal del otro.. y lo peor era que lo disfrutaban.

- Mh.. Sa.. Sasuke... - Ronroneó el rubito en modo de susurro, mientras frotaba delicadamente su carita en el torso del recién nombrado, el cual se sonrojó levemente.. ¿Estaba soñando con él¿Y porqué le había sonado tan.. sensual la voz de Naruto al susurrar su nombre?- Sasuke...Teme.. hay que levantarse...

Definitivamente estaba despierto. ¿Tan de mañana y ya estaba insultádole? Ja, que dobe. ¿Pero porqué seguía apegandose a él cuando estaba despierto? -

- Si.. ya voy... - Dijo inconcientemente, quizas ni él mismo estaba despierto completamente ... pero aquella comodidad era increíble...- Espera un momento... - Dijo otra vez.. sin pensar.. definitivamente no estaba en todos sus sentidos... ya que seguía apresando el rubio por la espalda, y seguía apollandose en su cabezita -

- ¡¡¡Valeeeeeee, arriba los dos, que estan aquí para trabajar!!!...nO// - Una voz completamente feliz surcó en la habitación, lo que provocó que Naruto y Sasuke reaccionaran, abriendo los ojos realmente rápido y captando su situación, separandose casi por acto de reflejo... Sasuke se apegó a una de las paredes de la habitación con la respiración completamente agitada, mientras Naruto hizo lo mismo, sólo que del lado contrario.. (En otras palabras, la cama estaba al medio de la habitacion, Sasuke se ha ido a un Lado y Naruto al otro, ambos pegandose a la pared correspondiente.. entender? o.o) Ambos rostros jovenes estaban ligeramente sonrojados, y es que.. ¿Cómo han sido capaces de perder la noción de la cordura sólo al estar junto al otro? - ... Yo se que dormir juntos es mas interesante que la misión.. pero no pasa por mi, chicos - y sonrió triunfal con su ojito pervertido -

- Joder!! Kakashi-Sensei, me asustaste, Dattebayo!!! - Intentó desviar el tema Naruto, por más que intentara negar lo que acababa de decir, sería una gran mentira. Ya recuperandose del shock y respirando con normalidad, hizo un puchero, joder.. si que estaba a gusto durmiendo -

Mientras que Sasuke simplemente miraba a Kakashi asombrado.. ¿Tan distraído estaba como para no haber notado un Chakra tan potente? Mas se notaba como no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo. Maldita sea, esto le estaba afectando demasiado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? - Dijo Sasuke, retomando su posicion de chico guay, al notar que el recién llegado no daba muestras inteligentes de porqué estaba ahí -

- ¿A que tengo que tener una razón para estar aquí con mis subordinados favoritos? - El Uchiha bufó molesto, si no tenía una razón, pues que no viviniera a molestar!!! - Vale, Iruka me hiso venir a dejarle un presenta a Naruto, que le trajo de su última misión - Soltó todo al ver la cara de asesino que había puesto Sasukito n.n

- Iruka-Sensei??!! - Gritó emocionado el recién nombrado, el cuál se acerco rápidamente a Kakashi sensei, extendiendo sus manos infantilmente, esperando a que le dieran tan preciado presente. Mientras que Sasuke, simplemente volvió a bufar, levemente le molestaba que Iruka le diera tantos tratos especiales a Naruto.

- _"Mierda, soy un egoísta"_ - Fué lo último que pensó el Uchiha antes de dirigirse hacia el baño, con una mueca en su rostro. ¿Porqué le molestaba¿Porqué era tan grande esa necesidad de ser él quien le diera tratos especiales a Naruto? -Tsk... -

Kakashi notó aquella ausencia del moreno tan repentina, y también pudo adivinar sin ningún problema la razón. Así que solo volvió a reir, esta vez un poco mas fuerte -

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso.. Kakashi-Sensei, ttebayo? - Preguntó con un puchero Naruto, quién seguía con las manos extendidas, esperando su regalo -

- Es que lo he olvidao en casa... n-// ... -

**x x x x x x x x x**

Sasuke estaba enfadado, pero no por nada en particular, era por que Naruto estaba enfadado con Kakashi sensei, y se desquitaba con el pobre pelinegro.. diciendo cosas como 'Kakashi-Sensei no tiene moral' o 'Es un grandisimo tonto' o peor aún 'No se como Iruka-Sensei aguanta a un tipo como él' ¿A qué se iba ese comentario¡Si tenía tantos comentarios que se los dejara para él mismo!

- ...¡Y no sólo eso¡También tiene la maldita costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados! ...Estúpido Kakashi-Sensei..Dattebayo. - Y así siguió por mucho rato, ambos se encontraban almorzando en la rama de un árbol, ya les era costumbre.. Pero la verdad es porque Sasuke acosumbraba a hacerlo primero, pero el rubio le seguía e insistía en comer junto a él. Ja.

- ¡Agh¡¡Cállate Naruto, deja de quejarte aunque sea por una maldita vez!! - Gritó al borde del colapso, casi rompiendo los palillos con los que comía su Obento. Pero el rubio, lejos de sentirse ofendido, simplemente alzó una ceja y continuó quejandose -

- ¡Pero tu no entiendes, Sasuke-Teme! Iruka-Sensei me había comprado algo y Kakashi lo olvidaa!! - Empezó a lloriquear otra vez.. mientras que el moreno simplemente ya se esperaba aquella reacción.

- ...-

Sasuke quedó unos momentos en silencio lo que estaba por decir podía mandar su reputación de Uchiha a la basura. Y es que.. ¿Tanto se había hablandado su corazón¿Tan expuesto estaba? Él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, estaba poco a poco derritiendo aquel caparazón de hielo que construyó durante años a través de su corazón. Años de sufrimiento y brutalidades le costó construir aquella coraza impenetrable. ¿Con que derecho viene Naruto decidido a romperla? Como si fuera sencillo darse cuenta que también tiene emociones.

- Si yo.. - Estaba perdido, había empezado a hablar y tenía que terminar aquella oración de algún modo u otro...-

- Huh? -

- Si yo... -Tragó saliva nerviosamente - .. Si yo te regalo algo... ¿Volverías a Sonreir? - Eso no estaba bien, para cubrir esa pregunta habría usado frases como .. 'Te compraré alguna estupida cosa para que dejes de chillar' o 'Te doy algo pero quedate callado de una maldita vez!' ... Si, esas frases eran mas Uchiha Style, pero por alguna razón.. no usó ninguna de ellas. Inevitablemente giró un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo de su cabello le cubriera los ojos, pero aún así había un sonrojo medio visible para el rubio.

Y sonrió.

Narutó sonrió. Sin regalo, sin presente, sin Iruka-Sensei. Simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke había dicho, y al notar que realmente le había costado un montón expresar aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso quería verle sonreir?. El moreno por el contrario lo miró por el rabillo del ojo esperando alguna respuesta. Por alguna razón se había sentido completamente tonto al decir esas palabras.

-Gracias, Sasuke ...- el susodicho seguía sin mirar al rubio, internamente se estaba muriendo de vergüenza - ¿¡¡Y qué me vas a dar!!?

Gritó bullicioso de nuevo Nisiquiera sabía cuál era el regalo que Iruka-sensei le tenía y Sasuke quería darle otro. Por un momento pensó en negar su propuesta, él podía sonreir sin ningún regalo.. pero sintió el impulso de aceptarlo de todos modos. El Uchiha por su parte tragó saliva, no tenía ni idea que comprarle, ni tampoco tenía dinero como para malgastarlo.. joder.

- .. No sé¿Qué quieres? - Vió como el rubio abría extensamente la boca, cogiendo aire como si fuera a dar una lista inmensa - Algo que esté a mi alcanze dobe -

- Ahhh.. eso lo cambia todo, ttebayo - Sonrió traviesamente el rubio.. habían muchas cosas que quería por parte del Uchiha, pero no podía darse el lujo de pedirlas... - Etto.. No sé ¡Si veo algo que quiera te lo digo! ... - Y sin más salto del árbol hacia el suelo, caminando en dirección al hotel.. dispuesto a recaudar más información - Ah.. ¡Sasuke! - Gritó desde abajo, el recién nombrado simplemente le miró desde arriba alzando una ceja -

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Gracias, Teme!

**x x x x x x x x x x**

Pasaban las 4 de la tarde, Gaara se encontraba en el parque central de aquél país, dónde al parecer se iba a realizar el festival. Naruto estaba recorriendo la calles, viendo cada cartel referente al evento, preguntando los detalles y cosas así

Más el moreno, profecionalmente, iba de tienda en tienda preguntado por cada objeto en venta relacionado con el festival.. debía conocer la historia de cada uno relacionado con él evento... sólo por trabajo.. O quizás veía uno interesante y se lo compraba a Naruto.. despues de todo le debía un regalo. Ehm.. No, No.. sólo por trabajo.

- Jovencito... ¿Desea algo? - La dependienta de una tienda le habló calmadamente a Sasuke, el cuál veía cada uno de los objetos, alzando las cejas por la rareza que tenían, no eran para nada normales.

- No.. sólo.. miraba, Gracias - Bajó la cabeza y siguió mirando aquellos objetos en la galería de la tienda, la verdad era que si eran lindos.

- Ya veo.. ¿Buscas un regalo para alguien en especial? -

- No, Digo.. no.. Osea... - Mierda ¿Porqué le costaba tanto hablar en aquellas situaciónes¡Si era él!.. ¡Uchiha-Corazón-De-Piedra-Sasuke!.. O quizás ya no lo era. - Busco algo para un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo me dice?

- Hai... -

- ¿Un amigo amigo?

- Supongo... -

- ¿O un amigo amigo amigo más que amigo? - A Sasuke le dió un tick en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Dé que demonios hablaba esta vieja? - Ya veo... si es un amigo amigo amigo más que amigo.. haberlo dicho antes.

- No, no.. és sólo un.. amigo amigo.

- ¡Ohh ¿Pero no falta mucho para que sea un amigo amigo amigo más que amigo, Eh!?

- Señora.. ¿Va a venderme algo o no? - ... Pobre Sasuke, al borde del colapso emocional

- Claro claro.. ¿Para quién me decía que era el regalo? - Joder con la vieja.

**xxx xxxx xxx**

Ya pasaban de las 7. ¡Casi tres horas discutiendo con la vieja!. El ya muy cansado Sasuke caminaba hacia el hotel con un pequeño envoltorio entre sus manos, dentro de aquél envoltorio había un lindo medallón, era único por así decirlo.. constaba de un circunferencia plateada que estaba unido a una pequeña esfera al centro, la cuál giraba fácilmente. Le parecio un buen detalle.. seguramente Naruto se quedaría viendo como la esfera giraba a cada rato. La cuál también cambiaba de color.. de negro a celeste cielo. ¿Curioso no? ... Aunque creo que fué muy impulsivo al comprarla.

De todos modos Naruto ya tenía un medallón.. un colgante mas bien, el que le había dado Tsunade, vieja estúpida.. tendría que anotarla en su lista de venganzas ¬¬.. Aunque no.. después de todo ella es el Quinto. Y su fuerza monstruosa es.. es.. Ush. Además ese colgante era de el 1er Hokage.. es mucho mas importante que éste sencillo medallon.. aunque basándose en la historia del medallón ... -

- Seré Idiota... - Murmuró para si Sasuke - Otra vez he actuado sin pensar...

- _' Es una réplica exacta del medallon que usaban los Fundadores de nuestro país ... ' -_ Las palabras de la vendedora resonaban en su mente ... - _' Eran los mejores amigos... ambos hombres ' -_ Y no se detenía aquella voz en su cabeza

- _' Acogieron a toda la gente sin hogar y fundaron este país ' ' El Rubio de Ojos negros y el Pelinegro de ojos azules' 'Nadie conocía sus nombres...' - _¿Era aquello cierto? -

_- 'Ambos usaban un medallón en el cuello ... los dos iguales... ' - _Ahí había una gran diferencia. Sólo había comprado el medallón para Naruto... Por la única razón que comprar dos estaba fuera de su presupuesto

- '_ Sasuke, idiota... ' - _¿Eh? Esa era no era la voz de la vendedora.. y.. ¡Le estaba insultando!

- Sasuke, Idiota!!! Oe! Teme¿No vas a responderme? - Ah, no era una voz interna.. era sólo ...-

- Naruto ..¿Qué pasa ahora, Dobe? - Hablo intentando sonar ofensivo, pero creo que no lo hizo muy bien. -

- Nada, te estaba buscando. - Sonrió zorrunamente y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al hotel, tenían hambre. - ¿Sabes? Hoy he estado ayudando a Gaara con algunas preparaciones del festival - ¿¡Qué¿Él muy preocupado comprandole un estúpido regalo y Naruto jugando a los asistentes con Gaara? -

- Ha -

- Y.. y¡Llegó un tipo como de 3 metros! Dattebayo! Y empezó a destruir todas las luces que había colgado para la presentación! - La voz de Naruto sonaba entre triste y enfadada, que dilema intentar descubrir cuál era la mas acertada - ¡Y el pobre ha sentido mi furia y la de mis Bunshins! No era yo el único colgando luces¡Y luego llegaron unos aprendices de ninja que...¿Me estás escuchando? ¬¬ ... -

- Claro, sólo hasta la parte del tipo de 3 metros . - No le estaba escuchando -

- Agh Sasuke-Teme¿Y que hiciste en todo el día? No te vi aparecer por el parque central (Donde estan realizando los preparativos) -

- ¿Tanto quieres saber? - Detubo su andar y miró a Naruto. En esos momentos estaban en medio de una calle.. vacía por cierto. Naruto asintió despreocupadamente la cabeza y Sasuke suspiró. Luego extendió la mano y le dejó ver al rubio un pequeño envoltorio en sus manos -

- ¿Eso es... ? -

- Te dije que te regalaría algo¿No? - Nuevamente, el Uchiha no le estaba mirando ... esperando a que Naruto cogiera aquél objeto envuelto, pero vió que ese momento no llegaba. El rubio tenía algunos tintes rojos en sus mejillas, se veía enternecedor, se mordía levemente el labio inferior, dudando si debía tomarlo o no.

- Sasuke.. yo... - El nombrado volvió a suspirar¿No podía simplemente coger el estúpido regalo y correr estúpidamente con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara que solía tener? Así que prosiguió a desenvolver el medallón con cuidado con la mano libre, lo tomó por la cadena y dejó que callera, mostrandole al rubio aquella delicada pieza -

- Es tuyo.. - Mas no dijo nada. Prosiguió a posicionarse detrás del rubio, para luego amarrar el colgante por su cuello, el cual caía por el torso del rubio. He de decir que el medallón brillaba lo suficiente para resaltar, y hacía juego con sus ojos - Discúlpame -

Sasuke en un acto de reflejo abrazó al rubio delicadamente pasando sus manos por la cintura de este, mientras apollaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros. Pero lo único que causó fué que el rubio se tensara un poco.

- ¿Qué dices...¿Porqué te disculpas? - El rubito, ya comprendiendo la situación, posó cada una de sus manos sobre las del Uchiha, presionandolas levemente, insitandolo a que no le soltara -

- Lo olvidé, olvidé que Tsunade ya te había dado un colgante... Y se que éste no tiene comparación con aquél. Disculpa, si no te gusta puedo cambia... - Pero se silenció al notar como Naruto posaba delicadamente una de sus mejillas contra el rostro de Sasuke, haciéndole una graciosa caricia. Se sentía bien.

- No seas Baka... ésta perfecto - Y así se quedaron, Naruto sonriendo amplimente, Sasuke disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Ambos estaban felices.

Pero no entendían el porqué ¿Porqué disfrutaban tanto la compañía del otro?

**Continuará**.

o.o ¿Gustó¡¿Gustó?! ;O; pensaré que si nnUu

Bueno, les cuento xD Estaré subiendo cap en.. mas o menos... 4-5 días, por lo que este jueves o viernes debería venir el siguiente xDD

Lo de siempre, se me es complicado fijarme en las faltas de ortografía, por lo que, si han sido muy notorias, perdon uu

Lean Pegado A ti :3 Sasunaru tb

**Deja un Review y Sasuke-Kun aparecerá con un regalo para tí también :3**


	5. Fuegos Artificiales

**Naruto**

** Misao: xD Bueno, aqui el cap 5 OxO - espero les guste xDD no se que mas decir ooU Gracias por los Review xDD los adoro ;O;**

**Disclaimer: Q Naruto no me pertenece, joder.. dejen de hecharmelo en cara ;O; xD**

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 5 ... Fuegos Arificiales ... **

Tan apacible se encontraban en aquella situación que simplemente la noción del tiempo pasó a segundo plano en sus vidas. La cercanía de aquél cuerpo ajeno al propio era sencillamente única y reconfortante, quién sabe cuantos agradables minutos se quedaron en aquél estado, compartiendo el aire e invadiendo el espacio personal del otro.

- Sasuke ... - Susurró casi inaudible el rubito, sin dejar de apollar suavemente su mejilla en la contraria.

- ... Dime - ¿Era la simple sencación y/o imaginación de Naruto o esa voz sonó algo... melosa?

- ¿Está bien lo que.. estamos haciendo? - Le tembló un poco la voz ¿Cuándo Sasuke se había encargado de dar vuelta su mundo? ... Ah, cierto. Desde que tiene uso de razón.

- Y según tú... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - Las palabras eran lentas y al ser susurradas en el oído del menor, sonaban ligeramente provocativas y tentadoras. Quién sabe cuando volvería a escuchar al Uchiha susurrar en su oído.

Ante ésta pregunta, luego de procesarla claro está, su cuerpo se tensó notoriamente en los brazos del Uchiha, ciertamente no sabía como responderla. No era que estubieran haciendo algo malo después de todo... Era sólo un cariñoso y reconfortante abrazo meloso entre amigos. ¿Cierto? ... ¿Cierto? ...

Sasuke al notar aquél cuerpo tenso entre sus extremidades, suspiró, como si sintiera un gran peso sobre sus hombros, por lo que simplemente atinó a soltar lentamente el cuerpo del rubio, retirando sus manos de alrededor de aquellas caderas, esperando no causar ninguna reacción inapropiada en su 'usuratonkachi'. Más notó como la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegaría, así que decidió dejarla pasar.

- Volvamos al hotel -

El tono de su voz ya era normal, se alejó a una distancia prudente del rubio, y se giró en 180º para empezar a caminar por aquella estrecha calle poco iluminada, metiendo sus manos dentro de los respectivos bolsillos, caminanto lentamente esperando a que su acompañante le siguiera el paso.

Naruto sin embargo, giró tambien sus 180º, observando detalladamente cada movimiento de aquella persona que se alejaba, aquella persona que logró abrirle los ojos mas de una vez, a aquella persona que simplemente logró robarle el corazón.

- Haaaai!!! -

Gritó alegre, alto y sonante, trotando un poco hasta llegar a la misma distancia que el aludido Sasuke, cogiendo de su mano con confianza, realmente necesitaba mantener contacto con él. Mientras el peliazul por su parte, simplemente sonrió internamente. Aquél sencillo roze le causaba una presión incontrolable en la boca del estómago, bastante agradable cabe decir. Por lo que sólo atinó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano contraria, para luego sostenerla con fuerza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entraron a la habitación le correspondía a ambos con el mayor sigilo posible. Habían desecho muy a su pesar la unión de sus manos a la entrada del hotel. Mas eso no fué lo que más les incomodó. Al entrar al pequeño cuarto que se les había otorgado vieron algo sumamente extraño.. ese era ...¿Gaara, verdad?

Si, definitivamente lo era, el mismo Gaara de siempre.. ¿Verdad? Aunque se veía un poco distinto. Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando a los recién llegados, inspeccionandolos, de arriba a abajo.. Como si estubiera buscando algún detalle que criticar. Tenía una cara de enfado, de brazos cruzados, mientras golpeaba el suelo levemente con la palma de su pie derecho constantemente.. ¿Esa no era la pose de un padre enfadado?

- Se han retrasado un poco... - Al parecer estaba enfadado, y no dejaba de inspeccionar al Uchiha una y otra vez- ¿No tienen sentido del tiempo?

- ¿Que pasa, Gaara-Kun, Dattebayo? - La voz de Naruto sonaba un poco incrédula, mostraba una cara infatil, como de no entender lo que estaba pasando.. (Y es que no entendía) .

- _"¿Gaara-kun¿¡Gaara-Kun!?"_ - El Uchiha miró acomplejado a Naruto, sin que éste se diera cuenta, mientras sufría un ligero tick en el ojo izquierdo - _"¿Porqué le llama Gaara-Kun¡Maldita Sea!" - _Luego miró al recién nombrado con cara de odio, sin perder aquél insistente reflejo que afectaba a uno de sus ojos -

- Nada, sólo ya es tarde y pensaba que 'alguien' te podía haber hecho 'algo' - Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dando la clara indirecta, mientras dejaba de apoyar su espalda contra la pared -

- _"¡¿Qué mierda¿Éste bastardo se refiere a mi?" -_ Sasuke ya recuperádo de su tick, hinchó una venita en su cabeza.. ¿Por quién le estaban tomando?

- Ahh! No te preocupes, Gaara-Kun! Dattebayo!! - ¿Qué? Otravéz le había llamado Gaara-Kun!!! - Sólamente estab ...-

- No tienes porqué darle explicaciones, Dobe - Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto, quién sabe porqué.. pero lo estaba.

- Seré sincero Uchiha, no creas que no puedo ver tras tu máscara de falsedad, conosco las intenciónes que tienes, pero le tocas un pelo a Naruto o le haces algún mal y serás igual que un pobre animal sometido en la oscuridad de su vida eterna... - Dicho ésto, tomó su calabaza y la colgó a la espalda, dispuesto a salir -

- ¿Eh?, Dónde vas, Dattebayo? - Preguntó Naruto.. totalmente ignorante de las palabras recién dichas por parte del pelirrojo. Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja, ni le importaba cuantas amenazas le mandaran, no se inmutaba ni se quebrantaba ante nadie -

- Me toca hacer guardia de noche, Nos vemos - Dicho esto salió por la puerta y dejo a la pareja sóla, otra vez.

- Nee nee¡Sasuke! Has entendido algo de lo que dijo Gaara-Kun? - Añadió apenas salió el decenciente de la Arena, sentándose en la cama y dando pequeños rebotes -

- Mh... - El Uchiha se llevó una mano al mentón, como si se pusiera a pensar - En resumen dijo que no te podía hacer daño o me iba a cortar en mil pedazos... y luego dijo algo sobre la vida eterna - Realmente no había entendido eso último

- Entiendo .. ¡Gaara-Chan es muy raro! ... -

- _"Gaa..Gaara-Chan?" - _Sasuke luchaba porque su ojo no sufriera otro ataque de ticks nerviosos ... - ¿Po..porqué lo dices? - Intentó sonar los mas normal posible, cosa fácil.. Uchiha Sasuke era el As del disfraz!

- Porqué no sé para que dijo eso, de todos modos no nos vamos a pelear... ¡¡Y en caso de pelear, Yo te ganaría, Sasuke-Teme!! - Lo último lo añadió con furia, señalandolo descaradamente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha... a lo que el recién amenazado.. dos veces, simplemente sudó gotita...ese Dobe nunca entendía nada. Pero era mejor así. Le agradaba su ingenuidad.

- Dobe - murmuró con una sonrisa, hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama -

- No me llames así... - hizo puchero - Oe, Teme.. ¿Tú sabes cuándo termina la misión? - Dicho ésto se puso de pié y camino hasta la ventana, corriendo las cortinas y abriéndola, dejándo entrar un poco de aire. apoyándo sus manos en el marco de éstas, mirando con intensidad hacia el cielo a aquellas diminutas luces llamadas estrellas ..-

- Mh... - Meditó un poco su respuesta, la voz de Naruto había decaído levemente, y lo notó al instante - Bueno... el Festival es en dos días, la misión es cuidar de que todo vaya bien hasta que se realize, no es obligación quedarnos durante el festival, si a eso te refieres. Se supone que tenemos que devolvernos a Konoha al momento que empieze, ya que el pago no es suficiente para la protección durante el evento.

- Yo... Yo me quedaré a ver el festival, Dattebayo ... - Sasuke no podía ver su rostro, pero se notaba que el kitsune estaba triste, su voz sonaba apagada, y no desprendía aquella aura de felicidad a su alrededor ... fué entonces cuando lo recordó ...

**" - **_**Jojojo, en verdad es raro que no hayas visto nunca algo como un fuego artificial, jovencito. Son muy comunes en las celebraciones como año nuevo para ver **__**junto a toda tu familia**__** mientras comes Takoyaki.**_

_**- Etto¡Que si he visto **__**J**__**uegos Artificiales! Dattebayo!! - Naruto desvió un poco la mirada, mas bien sus ojos casi se veían vidriosos. " **_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza el Uchiha, aquella conversación que tubieron Naruto con la Hotelera. Y también recordó la angustia que sentía atrapada en su garganta al saber que Naruto nunca habría compartido un recuerdo así, al contrario de él mismo. Aunque por el momento son recuerdos borrosos y muy pocos, son recuerdos, de él, su hermano y su familia viendo los Fuegos Artificiales en las campanadas de media noche de año nuevo... recuerdos que Naruto no compartió ni una sóla vez -

Sintió como su corazón se contraía y pensó que incluso se estaba estrujando, porqué sintió una puntada enorme en el pecho al pensar en toda aquella soledad que Naruto compartió con sólo él. Nisiquiera el Uchiha había tenido tanta soledad en su vida. Más, miró a Naruto desde la cama, se veía tranquilo mirando hacia el cielo.. mientras algunos mechones de pelo se revolvían graciosamente por la leve brisa que recorría el cielo y chocaba contra el rostro de Naruto. Se veía.. ¿tentador?

- Apenas... - El rubió continuó con su monólogo ... - llegamos aquí ayer.. y han pasado muchas cosas. Me agrada éste lugar, me es extraño ver como tantas personas se esfuerzan en construir un sueño para todo éste país, todos comparten el mismo sueño de ver el festival realizarse en su mejor momento. Y yo.. aunque no conosca a nadie de aquí.. aunque sea un total extraño.. quiero verlo, quiero formar parte del sueño de todas estas personas, y quiero saber lo que es sentir que un sueño se haga realidad... ¿Debe sentirse grandioso.. verdad...? -

Sintió un pequeño espasmo recorrer su columna, y una cantidad mínima de agua acumularse en sus orbes azules, las cuáles no dudaron en caer. No hizo ademán de limpiarlas, pocas veces había llorado sabiendo que alguien estaba cerca... pero no le importó. Sentía una presión horrible en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin reprimir la salida de aquellas gotas de agua salada que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del Uchiha. Pero no dijo nada.

-Yo...yo no sé.. no sé lo que se siente estar en familia.. no sé lo que se siente poder precensiar un espectáculo como éste junto a las personas que lo esperan con la misma ansiedad que tú. Nisiquiera sé lo que es un Fuego Artificial, ni ver uno de éllos con tu familia en año nuevo mientras comes Takoyaki - Una risa triste se pudó escuchar por parte de el rubio, recordando las palabras de la vieja hotelera- Así que espero poder ver una de esas cosas aquí. ¿Tú las has visto, verdad...? Deben ser.. grandiosas -

No llegó ninguna respuesta, mas sintió como Sasuke posó su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros, volteándolo con delicadeza. Ante éste movimiento simplemente agachó la cabeza al verse forzado a voltearse. Quedó frente al Uchiha, sin siquiera mirarlo, mas sólo sintió como éste deslizaba sus brazos por debajo de los suyos propios, hasta rodearle completamente de nuevo, y abrazarle con fuerza otra vez... apegándolo a su cuerpo como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Más el Uchiha no entendía el porqué lo hacía, simplemente le partía el alma en dos verlo llorar, y sólo buscaba un metódo para poder reconfortarlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con miedo... esperando alguna respuesta, mas al ver como el rubio levantaba un poco la cabeza y vió aquellos ojos empapados, no hizo mas que atinar a apollar su mentón levemente contra uno de los hombros del Uzumaki, él cuál, hizo lo mismo, levantó completamente la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro contrario de Sasuke, dejándose abrazar, sin mover ningún músculo -

- Tu siempre.. - empezó a hablar Sasuke - Siempre haces que cambie mi forma de pensar.. no importa cuanto me lo niegue a mi mismo.. no puedo resignarme... - Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, le costaba que salieran.. y su respiración estaba un poco agitada - ...a nada de lo que digas. Tú... -Tragó saliva, le estaba costando mucho auricular palabras- Hablas de sueños.. de querer saber que se siente que un sueño se haga realidad, pero aunque estés en precencia de éste festival no lo vas a poder sentir. No sentirás nada... - Abrazó con mas fuerza al rubio, sintiendo que no estaban lo suficientemente juntos - Porque.. eres tú el que repite 'Hokage, Hokage' como idiota... 'Quiero ser él mejor Hokage'... Ese...ese será el sueño que vas a cumplir.. sólo cuando tu rostro éste adornando la roca de los Hokages.. sentirás lo que pretendes sentir ahora.

- ... -

- Y cuando.. -Escondió mas su cabeza tras el hombro del Uzumaki - Y cuando ése día llegue, yo estaré ahí, sonriendo porque vas a ser él mejor Hokage de todos, y porque voy a estar contigo - Tragó saliva. - Pero ahora.. ahora quiero quedarme aquí también.. quiero quedarme contigo... quiero ver el Festival... quiero ver los Fuegos Artificiales... y quiero que los veamos juntos.. -

Lo que vino ahora fué Naruto rodeando por los hombros a Sasuke con sus brazos, aferrandose a su espalda, como si lo que no pudo decir en esos momentos con palabras lo quisiera expresar en acciones. ¿Cómo ese idiota puede leer su mente¿Cómo supo que por un momento dudó en la posibilidad de ser Hokage?... ¿Cómo supo que su alma se encontraba totalmente en lo oscuro al no haber recibido nunca algún tipo de afecto familiar?

- Naruto.. - Susurró su nombre - ... Quiero ver los Fuegos Artificiales sólo contigo... Quiero que compartamos un recuerdo juntos... Pero no sé que es lo que tu quieres... - Respiró hondo, para empezar a hablar tranquilamente otra vez - ¿Quieres... ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante para el Festival?

Naruto se tensó levemente. Tenía un mar de confusiones en ese momento, pero estaba feliz, las lágrimas ya no se asomaban por su rostro, sólo abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo contrario.

- Si... - Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco por la respuesta y dejó de apoyarse en el hombro de Naruto, aflojó un poco el abrazo e intento mirarle, pero el rostro se veía oculto tras el hombro del Uchiha - Si quiero.. ser tu acompañante

Naruto dejó de abrazarle por completo, y levantó su rostro en reposo en el hombro contrario, situandose frente a frente a la cara de Sasuke, sonriendole con ímpetu, mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cuál aumento un poco al ver como el rostro de Sasuke también contaba con aquel color adornando su rostro. Seguramente sentía un poco de vergüenza por las cosas que le había dicho -

Pero Sasuke simplemente sonrió abiertamente, una linda sonrisa sincera.. amplia... sólo para Naruto, de ésas que no había mostrado en ningun momento.. y de ésas que sólo el rubio podía sacar a flote, pero es que estaba feliz, su corazón palpitaba un poco mas rápido de lo habitual, y sus manos, aunque suavemente, seguían rodeando la espalda del rubio. Aquél pequeño contacto le hacía feliz.

Inconcientemente deslizo una de sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio, apegándolo un poco mas a él, y la otra se había escurrido hasta una mejilla de Naruto, éstaba frío... pero de todos modos la acarició.. como si fuera algo muy delicado, con miedo a que se rompiera. El brillo en aquellos ojos azules era increíble, y era tentador.. completamente tentador... -

El Kitsune en cambio se quedó estatico, con sus brazos a los costados, pensó que debía alejar a Sasuke, pero sin embargo.. no quería... aquella delicada caricia le había enternecido, y se sentía increíblemente bien. Además que.. los ojos de Sasuke... es decir... sentía como si los ojos de Sasuke reflejaran miedo.. pero no por eso dejaban de ser bellos.. eran atractivos.

Quizás la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraen era cierta... quién sabe.. lo mejor era intentar buscar la lógica a aquella situación tan agradable para ambos. Pero por más que rebuscaran en sus cabezas... nada tenía la suficiente coherencia para explicar aquella sensación tan placentera al compartir tan pequeño espacio entre ambos.. la sóla idea de respirar el aire del otro.. de sentir el aliento tibio sobre el propio. Era exquisito. Más aquel aire que cortaba sus distancias era ...desagradable. No estaban completamente unidos.

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo ante tales cercanías... cerró lentamente los ojos, inclinándo un poco su rostro acercandose con cierto miedo, pero el gusto era mayor que el miedo.. así que en sólo un incontrolable segundo, cortó la distancia que separaba sus labios. Posó los propios sobre los del rubio, en un toque mínimo y ligero... nada de rudeza.. sólo cariño incontrolado...-

Más el rubio entrecerrró un poco los ojos, no se oponía a aquél roze... al contrario.. era increíblemente agradable, era suave y al mismo tiempo íntimo, aquellos labios sellando los suyos, dándole calor que hasta ahora era desconocido para él.. definitivamente agradable. Sasuke.. al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.. abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se separo lentamente para no sobresaltar al rubio ¿Qué si le había asustado¿Si le había molestado? ... Después de todo.. a Naruto siempre le gustó "Sakura-Chan" . Cerró los ojos con fuerza muy a su pesar.. contrayendo los labios, mordiendo el inferior delicadamente... ¿Había cargao su relación con Naruto que costó años en cultivarse por robarle un beso?

- Yo.. - Dijo quedamente.. tenía miedo.. Naruto lo miró sin decir una palabra.. se sonrojó un poco al notar el estado de nerviosismo del Uchiha- Yo lo... yo ... yo lo si... - Ahora entendía todo.. Sasuke intentaba disculparse... ¿Habrá pensado que se molestó por haberle besado?

Sonrió picaramente, ciertamente le gustaba que Sasuke mostrara sus verdaderas emociones.. decidió ayudarle un poco al notar como le costaba auricular palabras -

- ¿Lo sientes..? - El Uchiha se sobresaltó un poco y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo levemente ... Al parecer estaba sonrojado y no quería que le vieran - Entiendo... Entonces, tendré que castigarte por hacer cosas inapropiadas, ttebayo - Sonrió ampliamente, mientras Sasuke volvía a alzar la cabeza y una ceja ... ¿De qué modo iba a castigarle ese Dobe? - Me tendrás que volver a besar -

Y sin ninguna palabra más, Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, cerrando lentamente los ojos, entrelazando sus manos por la espalda del Moreno, rozando la nariz del recién nombrado con la propia.. sonriendo pícaramente y uniendo sus labios antes de que el Uchiha pudiera reaccionar. Cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer, ya que apricionó las caderas del rubio entre sus manos, para empezar a captar delicadamente los labios del rubio entre los suyos, moviéndose suavemente por ensima de los del contrario, cosa que el rubio respondió casi inmediatamente. Era algo sin experiencia para ambos... Por más que se pensara mundialmente que Sasuke era un roba-corazones, nunca había besado a ninguna chica.. sólo beso a Naruto cuando tenían doce años... su primer beso, por accidente.. y ahora le regalaba su segundo y tercero a él mismo por gusto propio.

Lo mismo pasaba con Naruto, sólo había compartido sus labios con Sasuke, y lo haría cuantas veces quisiera.

- Mh... - Soltó un pequeño suspiró entre los labios del moreno, al sentir como algo suave y húmedo se colaba en su boca, buscando respuestas. No tardó encontrar lo que buscaba, por que Naruto le devolvió el gesto, masajeando su lengua con la propia en el momento que ésta penetró en su boca. Era un beso sin experiencia alguna, con toda la improvisación del mundo por parte de ambos, pero era la mejor sensación que habían sentido en toda su vida.

Estubieron un rato así, cogiéndo aire con regularidad en el beso, por lo que no fué un problema. Más cuando sintieron que estaban satisfechos con la deboción del otro, se separaron con lentitud, respirando entrecortadamente, y ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Al volver a la realidad, se miraron fijamente.. Sasuke tenía el impulso de querer alejarse.. al parecer le había dado miedo lo que podía decir el rubio.. pero todo aquél sentimiento de querer alejarse se contradijo al ver como Naruto le sonreía extensamente, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Maldita sea.. Naruto cada vez se veía mas lindo ...-

- Awww!! Bueh, vamos a dormir! Sasuke-Teme! - Dijo mientras intentaba ahogar un bostezo -

- Usuratonkachi... ya está amaneciendo ... -

- Huh? - Naruto, al estar de espaldas a la ventana no podía ver, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, la habitación se iluminaba casi por si sola, sin contar la luz encendida, pero giró un poco su rostro para ver por fuera de la ventana y comprobarlo ..- Awww es cierto, Dattebayo TT-TT... Bueno.. ¡¡Entonces vamos a desayunar!!

Y sin más cogió la mano de Sasuke y lo jaló corriendo hasta la puerta, con energía, pero fué frenado -

- Espera, Dobe! - Dijo después de conseguir que Naruto parara de su hiperactividad

- No me llames así, Teme!!... ¿Qué? - Luego de hacer un puchero miró a Sasuke, esperando respuesta.. sin soltar su mano obviamente, pero todo lo que sintió fue un beso fugaz es sus labios, y se sonrojó de sobremanera al sentir aquella muestra de cariño tan repentina -

- Ahora si... vamos a desayunar... - Sasuke sonrió y caminó junto a Naruto por los pasillos del hotel -

**Continuará**.

Bueno, les ha gustao? - a mi en lo personal si xDD dejen reviewww TwT!

y otra cosa.. acepto propuestas para parejas de papa Gaara-Chan!! ;O;

- ahora si, byee!


	6. Arrepentimiento

**Misao: No mucho q decir, lamento la tardanza uu Muchas grcias por todos sus reviews n.n**

**No pude colgar el cap antes, pero lo tenia hace bastante tiempo ;O; (Y lo llevo mas avanzado en otra pagina). Y Lamento decirles a las personas q querían Gaalee/Leegaa, no va a poder ser TT.TT porq yo tenía previsto a otra pareja. Disculparme ;O; **

**Ahora el cap... Dejen reviews!**

**Naruto **

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 6 Arrepentimiento**

Caminaron cogidos de la mano por el tranquilo pasillo del hotel, descendiendo por las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo. Estaban felices... no entendían completamente la razón, pero el punto es que es que lo estaban. Por ahí en las escaleras del segundo piso separaron sus manos, no sólo por estar muy cerca de la recepción y que alguien les podía ver, si no que repararon en un pequeño detalle insignificante para ambos.

¡¿Qué demonios eran ahora?!

Si antes eran los mejores amigos.. como lo repetía el rubio constantemente.. ¿Ahora que eran?.. ¿Amigos con derecho a roze o algo así?... ¿Y eso era malo o bueno?... porque claramente, novios no eran.. no les faltaban las ganas, les faltaban las neuronas para darse cuenta que el otro era tan importante para el propio que hasta el papel de 'novio' quedaría corto. Sinceramente la persona a su lado podía ser la víctima de los próximos 'Te Amo' susurrados salidos de su boca.

¿Pero como darles a entender eso?

Y así se quedaron.. estáticos.. sin mover ni un sólo musculo, sind ecender ni un escalón de las escaleras... ¿Era eso.. miedo, confusión.. o una terrible y agonisante mezcla de ambas sensaciones?. Pero alguien debía de romper aquél hielo que se respiraba entre ellos. De ningún modo se arrepentían de aquellas pequeñas caricias en sus bocas.. al contrario, lo repetirían en aquél mismo instante si se les diera la oportunidad.

Más no se atrevían a decir una palabra.

Ahí, de pie en uno de los escalones decorados pobremente del hotel de las extensas escaleras. Quizás si hacían algo con gestos y no con palabras podría ser mas fácil. Almenos eso se cruzaba por la cabeza de Sasuke... ¡Idea descartada inmediatamente! Sasuke por acciones significa simplemente golpes.. o besos en caso de Naruto.

¡Pero no podía besarle ahí mismo!

Sólo consegfuiría empeorar la bendita situación. De prontó el Uchiha calló en cuenta que el rubio tenía puesta sus orbes azules fijas en él.. ¡Ni que decir de los nervios que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo!. ... Más intento verse lo mas natural posible al puro Uchiha style, y se concentró en decifrar aquella mirada llena de emociones por parte del kitsune. Al parecer.. esos ojos mostraban, no tristeza.. pero tampoco alegría. ¡Algo parecido a confusión¡Si! eso debía ser. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir. Por dos razones extremadamente convincentes: La primera era que ya estaba decifrande cada una de las caras y facciones de su..lo que sea que fueran ahora.. y lo segundo era que el mismo también se sentía confuso.

Mas la única respuesta que Naruto obtubo de Sasuke fue una hermosa sonrisa, dibujada y diseñada especialmente para el rostro de un Uchiha. Era una sonrisa espectacular.

Que no daría por verla mas seguido.

Más ambos dejaron sus confusiones guardades en sus cabezas.. ya se preocuparían por sus actos en otra ocación. Simlemente siguieron caminando hacia el primer piso.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

- Sai!! - ¿Fué la imaginación de Sasuke o Naruto estaba excesivamente feliz con la precencia de aquél sujeto?

Ahí estaba el ANBU, esperando en la humilde entrada del hotel, al parecer esperando por algo... o mejor aún. Por alguien. Se contraba de brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su espalda apollandose en una de las paredes del recinto, y una mirada indecifrable adornando su rostro.

- Naruto-Kun. He venido porque me han asignado como comparñero del Ninja de la Arena. - Sorpresivamente, respondió antes que Naruto le preguntara. Simplemente el rubio era extremadamente predecible.

- Jeje.. - rió nervioso al darse cuenta que sus movimientos y próximas acciones eran muy notorias. Quizás deberia intentar no serlo tanto.

Las tres personas ahí de pie en la entrada de la instancia, sintieron unos pasos pesados dirigirse hacia ellos. Y divisaron a Garra, caminando hasta el hotel. Desde lejos se sentía su aura asesina. Al parecer venía muy.. muy cabreado ¡Y como No! Si cada 5 minutos pillaba a alguien en un estúpido e intútil intento de sabotear algo de las instalaciónes del evento. Y no era que le costara trabajo.. pero que no durmiera no significa que no se agotara ni física ni mentalmente. Después de todo, malgastar Chakra moviendo su arena una y otra vez era un total desperdicio, y físicamente era terrible. No importaría tanto si fuera en algo realmente importante.. pero es que los intentos de la gente eran realmente** patéticos**!!

¡Nadie intenta romper las luces ni menos los aparatos de música con un martillo de juguete¡Ni con un guante de ule!

Realmente llegó a pensar que era mas gente intentando romper algo que la gente ayudando.. pero como bien dicho antes, simplemente lo pensó. ¿Como ese país tan pequeño había ganado tantos enemigos?... Bufó... y entró al recinto. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente de los 3 muchachos, miró al recién llegado.. una vez le habría visto quizás... sólo quizas, realmente nisiquiera recordaba su nombre.

- Mucho gusto, Soy Sai - Se presentó el ANDBU mientras extendía la mano con la intención de que Gaara le respondiera el gesto de saludo. Estoy aquí para acompañar al nija de la Arena. Y Por lo que veo eres tu¿Cómo te llamas?

Se encontró al muchacho frente a él extendiendole la mano, lo observó con mayor detenimiento. Ojos profundamente negros, a los cuales si miras intentas decifrar, cosa que no consigues. Una sonrisa socarrona, falsa en su extremo, con cinismo adornandolo. Su elegante expresión, ropa levemente ajustada, cuerpo bien formado y torneado, estructura digna de un ninja que ha entrenado duro. ma tenía una especie de 'precencia perturbadora', y eso asombraba de sobremanera al pelirojo.

¡Ese tipo era completamente desagradable!

Frunció el ceño, y le siguió el juego, tomando ligeramente su mano y estrechandola en un saludo. mas había algo que hacía que el aire se reteniera en su garganta, haciendo ademán de no dejarle hablar con tranquilidad. Aquella cantidad de aire en su garganta acumulada no era buena.

- Sa.. Sa... - El moreno estrechó mas su mano y ensanchó su sonrisa. Mientras el pelirojo se suicidaba mentalmente.. ¡Eso debío haber sonado ridículo!

- Un gusto, "Sasa-San" - El ojiverde afiló la mriada, y aclaró su garganta ... -

- Sabaku No Gaara - Ahora si estaba bien dicho!

El decendiente de la Arena, al querer hecharle una ojeada a Naruto para registrar si estaba bien, calló en cuenta que tanto él como el bastardo Uchiha ya habían volado muy lejos de ahí. ¡De seguro Sasuke se lo había llevado! Ya se lo cobraría caro cuando lo viera denuevo.

¡Nadie escapa de Papá Gaara!. ... (Gaara: Ey! ¬¬.. - Misao: Perdón xDDD!)

**x x x x x x**

- No deberíamos quedarnos con ellos? Dattebayo... -

- No dobe, estamos aquí para trabajar, no para hacer vida social - En otras palabras .. Sasuke quería decir: "Te quiero lo mas lejos de Gaara como sea posible"

Se encontraban frente a la entrada principal al parque central del país del Incienso, eran unas puertas enormes, pero no llegaban a ser ni la mitad comparadas con las que tenía la entrada a Konoha

- Y el desayuno¡Dattebayo! - Lloriqueó mientras fué arrastrado por Sasuke dentro de las instalaciones.

- Comeremos mas tarde... -

Al entrar al recinto que pronto sería el Festival, vieron muchos fierros desarmados, cosas tiradas, cables sueltos, personas durmiendo bajo las cosas... ¡Todo desordenado! ... ¿Como iban a armar todo eso en dos días?... Aunque según lo habían escuchado era normal.. todos haciendo el trabajo a última hora y alfinal era todo perfecto.

- No me gusta este lugar.. Dattebayo... -

-Pues nos tenemos que quedar en este lugar -

Ambos estaban sentados en la rama alta de un arbol algo alejado de las conecciones electricas, construcciones y todo eso, miraban por si pasaba algo entretendio... pero nada así ocurría -

- Seguro ningún otro sabotedor quiere venir por miedo de ver a Gaara-Kun, ttebayo... - El rubito puso morritos... -

- Deseguro no vienen en el día porque no sólo nosotros, si no que toda esta gente estaría pegandoles.. Dobe -

Lo mas probable era que Naruto tubiera razón, pero no iba a darsela por el sólo hecho de utilizar... 'Kun' cada vez que nombraba a aquel imbécil sin cejas pelirrojo pedazo de imbécil.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, sólos... en un árbol, alejados de donde los ojos humanos normales pudieran verles... sentados a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, compartiendo la misma rama, compartiendo el mismo aire y compartiendo los mismos pensamientos.

- Oe.. Sasuke-Teme... -

- Hn? - Alzó una ceja sin mirarle, sabía lo que venía... Naruto le diría que fué todo un arrebato de hormonas, que era mejor seguir como estaban y que era mejor no recordad lo ocurrido, olvidar que se habían besado y que por un momento internamente estaban pidiendo por más, Joder no quería eso... -

- Lo de.. la madrugada de hoy... -

- Ajá... - El Uchiha instintivamente bajó la cabeza, la inclinó levemente para hacer que ocacionalmente el flequillo de su pelo cubriera parte de sus ojos, de ese modo el kitsune evitaría ver como tiemblan del nerviosismo, y sus labios se contraen con miedo de escuchar lo siguiente.

- Yo.. lo siento - ¡Lo sabia! ... Aver... No, no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Qué cosa sientes? - Ahora si, diría que siente haberle besado y todo eso ... -

- Yo ... siento haber dicho todo.. todas esas cosas anoche, no sé en que pensaba. Y Sin mas tu tubiste que escuchar toda esa sarta de estupideces sin sentido .. y ademas... - Ahora lo diría! Le diría que no le había gustado el beso! - Gracias por haberme escuchado.. y por decirme ps.. todo eso ... pero...

- No hay de que.. dobe - Ahora, si.. era el 'Pero' Final.. estaba a punto de escucharlo... esas palabras... -

- No... no me arrepiento de haberte besado... - huh?...

- Ah? ... -

- Bueno yo.. ire... por ... allá! - Dicho esto dió un saltó hacia el suelo, callendo de pie.. ¡Moría de vergüenza¿Porqué había dicho eso? Perfectamente se pudo haber callado y lo habría guardado como un precioso momento y recuerdo en su memoria. Pero no, no pudo.. y como siempre tenía que hacer de boca floja y hablar de más.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en el tendón del tobillo izquierdo.. había sido una mala caída, pero mas nada grave, sólo le hizo detenerse por un segundo para hacer una pequeña mueca, luego se dispuso a avanzar hacia alguna dirección..

-Espera, Naruto!! - No pudo mover ni un músculo, tras él se encontraba Sasuke.. ¿Para que quería que se detubiese, iba a reirse?

Sasuke sintió el gran impulso de tomarlo de un brazo, voltearlo y plantarle un beso.. pero como eso lo vió en la televisión, específicamente en una novela de Drama Romántico, y en esa ocación había música de fondo para el momento.. aquí no había nada de eso.. así que prefirió no hacerlo... Además, reprimió ese impulso. Pero.. ¡Había dicho que no se arrepentía! Eso era.. eso era...

- ¿Qué pasa, Teme? - Fingió sonar molesto, al voltearse en 180º grados y quedar a un metro de distancia del cuerpo contrario.

- ¿Qué fué lo que dijiste? - Intentó sonar imponente, como siempre debía serlo un Uchiha, más le costaba mucho trabajo intentar estar en esa posición -

El ambiente estaba tenso de nuevo, Naruto se obligó a no responder, mas al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de pegarle a ese imbécil.. ¡Había escuchado perfectamente¿Para que avergonzarle aún mas? Mas su mirada azul temblaba y su sonrojo era poco, nada exagerado, pero aquél delicado tinte hacía que se viera realmente irresistible a los ojos del Moreno. Era tan... no había palabra para describirlo!! en su mente solo estaba la palabra.. "...Daaah ".. y eso significaba que su mente estaba babeando por tan linda imagen!! y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

Con manos temblorosas el Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto, colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Naruto, provocando que este diera un pequeño salto y subiera la mirada, aquella linda mirada. -

- Tsk... - cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sus labios se contrayeron.. Naruto lo observo con cuidado.. esa cara.. esa facción, era como si estubiera sufriendo..¿Porqué Sasuke mostraba una cara tan llena de dolor? ...

El moreno, cerrando los ojos con pesadez, acercó sus labios a los del rubio, rozándolo, sin presionar nada... un toque casi imperceptible...-

- Dímelo.. porfavor... - Susurró, su aliento chocaba contra el rostro el rubio y sus labios se rozaban al momento de moverlos para auricular las palabras, no quería perder ese toque... -

- Ah? .. - Naruto entrecerró los ojos, esa cercanía era peligrosa, ese aliento entibiando su rostro esos labios rozando los suyos y esas manos sujetando sus mejillas, era demasiado para él-

- Dímelo.. Naruto.. Dímelo otra vez... - Las palabras eran cada vez mas lentas, y suplicantes.. Sasuke estaba desesperado, sentía una agonía increíble que nunca creyó poder existir.. que nunca creyó poder sentir, pero también sentía ese estrujamiento de corazón que le hacía pensar que tenía la leve posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera cierto - Dime.. Dime que no te arrepientes.. dime que te ha gustado.. dime que sentiste lo mismo que yo y que lo quieres volver a sentir... porfavor ... -

-Sa.. Sasuke... -

Las palabras de Sasuke en su momento llegaron a ser suplicantes. Y eso se podía notar en cada susurro, en cada palabra, en el esfuerzo que hacía por retener aquella distancia entre sus labios. Aquél roze que no era mas que un roze, una caricia que no sería mas que una caricia. Aquél beso que quizas no llegaría.

- Porfavor... Naruto... Te lo.. te lo estoy suplicando... -

Huh?

Huh???

HUH????

Sasuke le estaba suplicando?...¿Qué lo había llevado a ese extremo?.. tan ensimismado estaba con él que tenía que suplicar para que dijiera algunas palabras? Sonrió. No quería ver a Sasuke así, estaba sufriendo por su culpa, estaba llevando al extremo a algo que podía acabar ahí mismo. Definitivamente no quería ese Sasuke.

- Teme... - Sonrió a su manera, el recién nombrado simpremente abrió los ojos, ojos inseguros. Pero vieron a Naruto sonreir, aquella sonrisa zorruna y traviesa que generalmente adornaba su rostro, no dejó de sostenerle las mejillas, mas sintió como unas manos indiscretas se posaron en sus caderas - Claro que no me arrepiento.

Ahora el juego había cambiado, Naruto había cerrado completamente los ojos y se había relajado, hablando sobre los labios de Sasuke, como este lo había hecho anteriormente.

- No me arrepiento de haberte besado.. y no me arrepiento de hacerlo ahora tampoco... - Las palabras susurradas se vieron interrumpidas por el mismo, que había deshecho ese molesto roze, y había apricionado los labios del contrario contra los suyos.

Un tierno beso.

Mas Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros.. 'Ese dobe' .. y empezó a ponerle aventura y manía a aquel toque íntimo, capturando sus labios, dejándolos escapar y capturandolos otravez, delineando con su lengua el labio inferior.. lenta y tortuosamente. Más se sorprendió cuando la lengua del Kitsune había estado buscando la suya, y al encontrarla no la dejo escapar, empezaron otro beso.. con mas ritmo y profesionalidad entre ambos, pero con el mismo placer y las mismas degustaciones que en los anteriores... -

- Mh.. Dobe -

Ese era su Sasuke.

El Sasuke que le insultaba en cualquier situación, incluso en una tan comprometedora como ésta. Naruto se apegó mas al cuerpo de Sasuke, abrazandolo por las caderas, y profundizando el beso, tomando aire a duras penas en cada captura de labios. Mas las cosas eternas no existen.. ¿Y para que querer un beso eterno si estaban seguros que tendrían muchos mas a futuro?

Para finalizar con un toque especial, Sasuke retiro sus manos de las mejillas de Naruto, y envez de eso, le regaló un pequeño beso en cada una de estas, como un gesto cariñoso y tierno.. y al ver al rubio de nueva cuenta, estaba mas rojo que cuando se dieron el beso intenso.

Ese dobe era completamente extraño.

A veces las pequeñas muestras de cariño dicen muchas cosas. Y Naruto las apreciaba de Sobremanera.

- Mh... Sasuke... - No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke deslizarse por su mejilla, más el moreno reía internamente por ésto.. iba a descubrir cada uno de los puntos sensibles de Naruto - Teme.. no hagas eso ... -

- Dobe, tu me has provocado - Lo miró desafiante, alzando las cejas con superioridad, con aire de 'Soy-Un-Uchiha-Y-Te-Lamo-Si-Quiero-' ... Ese era el Sasuke de siempre -

- Yo no he dicho que desquites tus arrebatos hormonales en mi, Teme! - Y volvió a sonreir zorrunamente, quería picar a Sasuke.. y lo estaba consiguiendo! Ya que el Uchiha se sonrojó de sobremanera al oírlo.

- Urusai! Usuratonkachi... !! -

**Continuará**.

Eso ha sido xD Gustó? xD Decirmelo a travez de un review! nos vemos...


	7. Ramen

Notas: Yo sé, yo se, valgo mierda XD un año sin actualizar

**Notas: Yo sé, yo se, valgo mierda XD un año sin actualizar? Quizás. No sé, quizás más.**

**Bueno, este fic está completo, digo, terminado, sólo que no lo he subido por esta página! Pero ya lo terminaré de subir xD… intentaré subir un cap por semana!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't Mine**

**Naruto I Want To See Your Smile**

**Cap. 7 ... Ramen ... **

-Urusai, Usuratonkachi -

Naruto reía sin importarle que tuviera a Sasuke frente a él. ¡Pero empezar a controlarlo era bueno! Más se veía totalmente irresistible con aquel tinte en las mejillas en su típica cara Made In Uchiha.

- Ne, Ne, Sasuke-Teme - El rubito rodeo a Sasuke por el cuello con sus brazos, mientras éste le devolvió el gesto rodeando al rubio por la cintura, pero con mas delicadeza, a la vez que acercaba su rostro al del Kitsune, rozándole la nariz de forma juguetona.

- ¿Qué quieres, Dobe? .. - Aw, ¡Esó sonó especialmente tierno de los labios de Sasuke! al menos así lo sintió Naruto, no por las palabras, si no por el tono de voz -

- Tengo hambre, Dattebayo. No hemos Desayunado... -Dijo con unos goterones en los ojos, mientras Sasuke seguía rozándole la nariz con la propia de modo chistoso, el cuál ahogó una risita ...-

- Va, Y..¿Qué quieres comer? - Muchas imágenes cruzaron en un flash la cabeza del Uchiha, así que sacó su mejor voz provocativa, si la situación se daba… había que aprovecharla..

- Quiero... ¡Ramen! - Respondió el rubio, sacándole una gota en la sien a Sasuke ¿Porqué su rubio no captaba las indirectas?

El ex-vengador reprimió el hacer una mueca de desacuerdo, y siguió con su plan. Acomodó su cabeza entre la curbatura del hombro izquierdo y el cuello de Naru, para proceder a susurrar en su oído.

-Pero... podemos comer... "Otras cosas", Además..No me gusta el Ramen - Luego de sentir el tibio aliento del moreno escurrirse por su oído, se le tensó la piel. Tal parecía que Sasuke quería comer un 'Naruto' de desayuno, pero el rubito ni mas se daba cuenta -

- Pero yo quiero ramen, Dattebayo!! - Infló los mofletes, y lloró cascadas. Mas Sasuke lo soltó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con un tic en una ceja y una vena creciente y palpitante en su frente.

El moreno se separó completamente de Naruto, mirándole feo y se dió media vuelta, caminando a paso pesado en dirección contraria del rubio, el cuál parpadeo varias veces, sin entender porque el Uchiha estaba molesto -

- ¡Usuratonkachi!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Pero Gaara-Kun, me han dicho que debo permanecer junto a usted mientras dure la misión - ¡Joder, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa sínica!

- Evita desgastar mi nombre, Sai -

El procedente de la arena caminaba muy hastiado en cualquier dirección, dirigiéndose a cualquier lugar, acelerando sus pasos al sentir la presencia horrible de aquella persona trabajando junto a él. ¡Que trabajaran juntos no significaba que tendrían que hacer todo juntos! Caminar juntos, comer juntos, estar juntos, ir al baño juntos... ahm, no eso no. ¡Pero se entiende el punto!

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al límite del país, maldita sea ¿Dónde iba a escapar Gaara ahora? ¬¬ Piensa rápido Gaara.. piensa rápido. ¡Quizás si se encerraba todo el día en el baño!... Nop, no sonaba muy razonable. Más de algún modo quería seguir huyendo, porque quería que Sai le siguiera persiguiendo ¿Contradictorio, cierto? Pero así era la realidad.

Quería que Sai se acercara a él.

Pero ese tipo tan... molesto, al mismo tiempo producía un 'giack' en su estómago. Como diciendo.. "¡Quiero que me persigas pero que me persigas de lejos!"

Realmente era complicado.

Se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la espalda pegada a una pared un muy molesto Uchiha. Naruto realmente conseguía sacarlo de quicio. Pero no sólo eso. ¡Realmente le gustaba que lo hiciera! Es decir.. por que así es él.. y el Uchiha por su lado realmente gustaba del rubio. ¿Verdad?. Aunque nunca se lo planteó de ese modo. Si te gusta besar a alguien es porque esa persona te gusta ¿Cierto? ... ¿Cierto?

Suspiró pesadamente, esas cosas del corazón y curcilerias nunca le han sentado bien. Era realmente torpe en ocasiones, aunque sin demostrarlo, se ponía nervioso con facilidad, pero cuando tomaba confianza no había quien le parara. Más estaba molesto porque el condenado de Naruto quería comer su jodido Ramen. ¿Se enojó sólo por eso?...

Nah.

Estaba molesto porqué el quería comer varias porciones de 'Naruto', pero su bocadillo sólo quería un puto tazón de ramen.

- ¿Porqué estás tan molesto, Dattebayo? - Alzó una ceja el rubio, quién repentinamente apareció a un lado de Sasuke, éste último ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañero, más quiso ignorarla para no hablar -

- No estoy molesto, Dobe - Intentó sonar lo más Natural posible, cosa fácil, después de todo el es 'Sasuke-El-Señor-No-Me-Importa-Nada-Uchiha'

El rubio simplemente parpadeó un par de veces e hizo puchero. Pues se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba mintiendo ¿Es que nunca le iba a tomar confianza? Como sea, no se iba a poner a pensar en sus cosas de Temes ¬¬.

- ¡Entonces vamos a comer Ramen...!! - Gritó casi en el oído de Sasuke, desencajando sus pobres tímpanos.

- Que no me gusta el Ramen -

- ¡Y te lo daré en la boca'tebayo...! - Por alguna razón la imagen de Naruto dándole de comer en la boca se le hacía realmente irresistible.

- Creo que hoy es un buen día para comer Ramen - Sonrisa triunfal de parte de Naruto -

Quién sabe como llegó a esa situación. Ah, cierto… Naruto le había sobornado. Ahora mismo se encontraba tomado de la mano de aquél rubio sonriente, caminando por una estrecha calle para llegar al local mas cercano de Ramen, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en dicha instalación.

Naruto buscó una mesa para dos y se sentó instantáneamente en ella, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero con más calma, la idea de comer ramen era totalmente nula, la idea de comer ramen mientras Naruto se lo daba, era única.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - Una jovencita totalmente extra en esta escena apareció haciéndole de camarera

- Claro, Nee-chan! Queremos dos Miso Ramen'tebayo! –

- Y una soda extra grande, por favor- Esto lo dijo Sasuke, es decir.. Con algo tenía que pasar el mal sabor!

- En seguida vuelvo -

Y así la jovencita extra se fue en dirección a la cocina para poder traspasar su orden al Cocinero, dejando a nuestros protagonistas totalmente solos.

- Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! - Canturreaba totalmente feliz aquél rubito

- ¿Cómo te puede gustar esa basura? -

- No es basura, Dattebayo! Es ¡RAMEN! -

- Es lo mismo, Dobe ¿Cuando le empezaste a coger manía?-

- Amm, De peque Iruka-Sensei me ha invitado a comer Ramen'tebayo... ¡La culpa es de él! - Dijo lo mas inocentemente posible, mas Sasuke tomaba notas mentales: "Mataaaaar, Iruka-Senseei, Mataaaar"; así que él mismo dudaba de su cordura mental-

- Entiendo ..-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la jovencita llegó de nuevo con los dos tazones de Ramen, y una Soda extra grande, claro está xD, dejándolos sobre la mesa, cada uno frente a los jovenes.

- Aquí tienen - y la jovencita desapareció n-n

- ¡Kyaa! ¡¡Itadakimasu!! -

- Itadakimasu...- Sasuke simplemente observaba como el rubio emocionado (demasiado para su gusto) cogía con sus palillos algunos fideos, enrollándolos en éstos dispuestos a sentir su sabor. Luego miró su propio plato. ¿Cómo cayó en cuenta que en verdad iba a darle de comer? Que bobo era. Realmente se dejo llevar -

- ¡¡Abre grande, Sasuke!! - Con una sonrisa totalmente infantil, los fideos que anteriormente había visto en los palillos de Naruto, seguían ahí, la diferencia era que el Uzumaki le extendía aquella pasta y estaba dispuesto a dársela -

- Eh? -

- ¡Rápido-Teme! se van a resbalar los fideos - Dijo con un tono un tanto infantil, mientras incitaba al Uchiha menor a abrir la boca -

Sasuke sin decir nada más, abrió gustosamente la boca y tomó aquellos fideos que graciosamente su compañero le estaba ofreciendo. Realmente ni siquiera pensó en aquél sabor que no le favorecía en nada, simplemente pensó en tragar rápidamente para que Naruto le volviera a alimentar.

- ¿Y bien, esta bueno'tebayo?

- Mh.. No lo sé, tendría que volver a probar- Y dicho esto, Sasuke mandó una mirada pervertida a Naruto, el cual no la captó… pero la intención es lo que vale, así que volvió a enrollar cierta cantidad de fideos en sus palillos, soplándoles un poco para que no estuvieran tan calientes.. (Ejem, los fideos…) y los volvió a a acercar a la boca de Sasuke, el cuál los acepto gustoso.

-¿Y cómo está ahora, Dattebayo? -

- Perfecto -

La linda escena había sido observada por bastantes personas, muchas chicas babeaban ante tal acto. Algunas celosas de Naruto, o Celosas de Sasuke, mas fuera del establecimiento había otra pareja que los observaban divertidos.

- Están muy divertidos, Gaara-Kun, deberíamos hacer lo mismo -

- Aghh, Cállate!

El atardecer prevalecía, si bien luego de comer Ramen a gusto y volver a su puesto de trabajo, ahora les tocaba descansar. Relajarse era bueno. Y mas si lo hacían con su persona favorita al lado. El turno de vigilancia de ambos había acabado, así que se dirigían de nuevo al Hotel Aizawa. Quizás dormir un poco no les vendría mal.

¿Dormir? ¡Jaja! Que buena broma

Sasuke tomaba posesivamente de la mano a Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos. Y con la mirada decía.. 'Este-Rubio-Es-Mío-Y-Al-Que-No-Le-Guste-Se-Jode' y si con miradas no entendían, no tenía problema en ir y decírselo a la persona misma de frente. Por el contrario, al rubio no le molestaba en lo absoluto. ¡Se sentía querido!

Llegaron hasta su humilde habitación en el hotel, Naruto se dejó caer rendido sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente por el cansancio, ocupando con su cuerpo la mayor parte de aquél mueble. Sasuke sin mucho que decir sonrió ante aquella escena, el otro parecía un niño pequeño, aunque no lo era.

El rubio al tener los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe al sentir como un extraño intruso se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, pero al enfocar completamente se alivió un poco. No era ningún intruso, era Sasuke n0n. Esperen. ¿Sasuke oÔ? Sep, Sasuke.

El recién nombrado (3 veces, ante la incredulidad de la autora) Se posicionó sobre el kitsune, con las piernas a los costados de éste, apoyándose en la cama con sus antebrazos para quedar cómodamente al asecho de tan linda presa debajo suyo, sonriendo con cierto deje de malicia -

- ¿Qué haces'tebayo? - Rió entre divertido y Nervioso el Kitsune. Al fijar su vista al frente, simplemente chocó con la penetrante mirada oscura de su compañero, pero esta denotaba algo especial.. ¿Como podría definirla?.. ¿Deseo?

- Shh, No hables - Iba a protestar por aquella petición, pero la reconcideró al sentir como sus labios acallaban los propios, Otra vez. Otra vez sentía aquél pedacito de alegría y satisfacción simplemente al mantener aquél contacto entre ambos. Aquellos suaves labios, dulces y embriagantes, adictivos cual droga sobre los suyos, los cuales tímidamente empezaron a responder, ya que demandante Sasuke intentaba acalorar un poco la situación.

Naruto se sorprendió ante como Sasuke podía mezclar la situación entre apasionada, delicada y al mismo tiempo salvaje, el beso que en esos momentos le estaba proporcionando cada vez pedía por más, y el mismo cuerpo del rubio reaccionaba afirmativamente hacia ese pensamiento, ahora mutuo.

Jadeantes, Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de Naruto, y abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, sentía como el pecho contrario bajaba y subía bajo él, intentando recuperar aire. Lo primero que vio fue la bella imagen de un Naruto totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos un tanto brillantes, y con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, los cuáles demandantes pedían por aire.

Su corazón latió a un ritmo incontable, ¿Porqué tener a aquél pequeño ser bajo el, con el rostro sonrojado, con la respiración dificultosa, se le hacía realmente... ¿Excitante? se le hacía tan irresistible y ¿deseable?

- Mh.. Sasuke.. - Se quejó el rubio apenas audiblemente, al sentir como el azabache no tenía intenciones de quitarse de encima. Más sintió como aquel hermoso rostro se coló por el espacio entre su hombro y rostro, hundiéndolo en su cuello y empezando a besarlo posesivamente, dejando pequeñas marcas cariñosas, lamiendo con lentitud y agonizante calma toda aquella sona- Mh..mh.. -

Mas el rubio no pensaba apartarlo, incluso hizo a un lado el rostro para poder darle mas espacio a Sasuke para lamer y saborear, estar bajo la cama con aquél cuerpo sobre el suyo, rozándole todo el cuerpo, aprisionándole su espacio y rozando partes del cuerpo que no debían ser tocadas, era realmente exquisito.

Pronto las propias manos del Kitsune cobraron vida y sus dedos se enredaron en las frágiles hebras negras de Sasuke, incitándole a que siguiera, acariciando sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo haciendo presión para no irrumpir el contacto entre su cuello y la boca de Sasuke.

Más hubo un molesto estorbo. La chaqueta que Naruto llevaba puesta la impedía a Sasuke proseguir con su labor, bufó molesto al sentir que ahora estaba besando algo sintético (xDDD) Y con una de sus manos, con cuidado de no recargar todo su peso contra el kitsune, se dirigió hasta la cremallera, con claras intenciones de bajarla y deshacerse de la prenda.

- ¿Puedo..? - Su voz sonaba suplicante pero al mismo tiempo provocativa, el rubio no contestó nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dejándose llevar. Lo que causo que el moreno sonriera de forma triunfante -

Deslizó la cremallera de la chaqueta hacia abajo, cuando ya estuvo totalmente abajo, el propio Naruto se movió con dificultades para poder sacársela, y tirarla a donde cayera, quedando así sólo con aquella camiseta de red, la cuál se ajustaba deliciosamente, al menos eso pensaba Sasuke, y su cuello ahora estaba totalmente libre.

-Mh..Sasuke..Sasuke... - Oírlo gemir su nombre era totalmente llegar al cielo, y si no era el cielo, joder que estaba en un infierno de placer, Naruto acariciando sus cabellos mientras él se comía a besos su cuello, era únicamente delicioso.

Pronto dejó su trabajo en su cuello, para recorrer con su lengua un camino desde éste hasta la boca de Naruto, la cuál lo recibió gustosa, ansiando aquél momento, degustándose entre ambos e intercambiando sabores. La situación cada vez se hacía mas acalorada, por no decir excitante.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a palmar cada centímetro de la piel del rubio, por sobre la tela de aquella prenda, aun así, recorriéndola con demandante posesión, tocando como si no la fuera a tocar más, mientras seguía en su labor de comerse la boca de Naruto –

Entre jadeos y gemidos por parte de un placer incontrolado de ambos, Sasuke con sus ágiles manos llegó hasta la base de aquella molesta camiseta del rubio, la cuál empezó a subir sutilmente, en un modo lento pero al mismo tiempo desesperado. Iba a hacerlo con calma, no iba a ser que asustara a Naruto, pero al darse cuenta que ésta también quería algo parecido recuperó su anterior confianza y deslizo la camiseta hacia arriba con más rapidez-

- Levanta los brazos - Su voz sonaba totalmente excitada, el rubio así lo hizo, y sintió como Sasuke se deshacía de su prenda con facilidad, lanzándola junto a la chaqueta, olvidadas en algún lugar -

Ahora ya con el camino libre, las veloces manos de Sasuke nuevamente empezaron con su juego de toca y toca, mas Naruto simplemente reía ante algunas caricias, mas le proporcionaban algunas cosquillas. El ojinegro estaba extasiado del cuerpo ajeno, deseaba tocarlo, saborearlo, palmarlo, mantener contacto, todo a la vez.

Volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez fue un beso rápido, ya que seguida de eso, bajo de su cuello, al torso, lamiendo con dedicación cada pedazo de piel que encontrara, tenía un sabor especial. Sabía a.. ¿Ramen?.. Nah, estaba alucinando. Ni siquiera le agradaba el ramen, Joder.

Naruto arqueó instintivamente la espalda, al sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo todo era placentero... jadeó unas veces el nombre de su compañía. Sus partes bajas estaban empezando a despertar contra el descarado roce que producía el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus caderas estaban deliciosamente unidas y la fricción que se producía en cada involuntario toque también era indescriptible -

- Ah... Naruto.. - Ésta vez era su turno de jadear, sentir como el miembro del contrario despertaba bajo él, reaccionando sus propios problemas, por lo que presionó un poco más sus caderas contra las del rubio, del cuál ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Sus respiraciones lentas, la poca luz, el brillo de las estrellas sobre la cara del rubio, todo endemoniadamente excitante. Las manos del rubio volvieron a despertar y empezaron a alzar la camiseta del moreno, el cuál también cooperó para poder quitársela y quedar igualmente a torso descubierto.

Las sigilosas manos de Naruto también tocaron mayor parte del torso bien contorneado del opresor, estaba frío, y el contacto con sus tibias manos le era devastador. Lo mismo para Sasuke, sentir aquellas manos ardientes recorriendo su torso, gemidos por parte de ambos y respiraciones entrecortadas, fué la gota que derramo el vaso, lentamente con una de sus manos fué deslizando una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio, con mucha delicadeza -

- Sa..Sasuke, Detente.. - Pero ya no le escuchaba, para aminorar la poca cooperación de Naruto, nuevamente fué a atacar su cuello, devorándolo con cada lamida, dejando marcas al rededor del torso y jugando con los pezones ahora erectos del rubio, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y demases - Sasuke... No,.. Sasuke, para... -

Empezó a desabotonar el primer de dos botones que tenía el pantalón de Naruto, con lentitud y algo de torpesa para luego seguir a deslizar la cremallera, rozando por ensima y sin intención el ya palpitante miembro del rubio, el cuál ahogó un gemido. El moreno se relamió los labios, mientras ignoraba la petición de 'No' de Naru, luego se dirigió al boxer, más los ojos de Naruto se volvieron grandes y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando sintieron como la mano del Uchiha tenía intenciones de introducirse en su ropa interior-

- ¡¡PARA, SASUKE!! -

**Continuará.**

**Notas: Nothing to say. No quieren dejarme algunos reviews? ;D, asi me motivan a seguir updateando! O sino no subo nada (?)**

**Atte: Misao**


End file.
